Courtney Oliver: Kick into overdrive
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Courtney is now 18. She has found her birth parents and she just wants a life with no monsters. She has graduated early and she is a vet. Training with her father one day she receives a message from Andrew Hartford. Apparently he knows who she is and he legacy. He needs her help. Will she finally accept that her ranger destiny is not yet finished.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Courtney is now 18. She has found her birth parents and she just wants a life with no monsters. She has graduated early and she is a vet. Training with her father one day she receives a message from Andrew Hartford. Apparently he knows who she is and her legacy. He needs her help.


	2. Chapter 1: Kick into overdrive part 1

Chapter 1: Kick into overdrive part 1

Chelbell2016:

Ok so after this chapter I need to update my other two stories but then I will be back.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

Dad and I are training again. I raise my sword and go to strike him but he blocks me with his shield. I duck under a kick and manage to knock him back with a swift kick to the stomach. After a few minutes of training he powers down.

"Well done, Athena!" He tells me. "You are improving well."

I smile as I go towards my bottle of water.

"Thanks," I say and I notice something besides my drink. "Dad have you ever seen this?"

He shakes his head.

I walk away and as I get far away enough I open it. It shows a holographic man.

"Hello, Courtney or do you prefer Athena," I am shocked how he knows about me. "Yes I know everything about who you are. I'm Andrew Hartford. Now I could really use with your help. If you can come to my home Hartford mansion I would appreciate it. I promise that it is for a good reason."

I don't know how this guy knows who I am but I definitely want to find out. But I have work. I am not a well known vet for nothing. I ask my parents to cover for me and that I should be back soon. They are worried but I promise I'll keep in touch and me and dad have our connection.

*Kick into overdrive*

I arrive at Hartford mansion and I see four other people there. I stand on my own as the others begin to talk to each other.

"Anyone have a clue why we're here?" A young girl that looks like a student asks.

"Nope," a young blonde who looks like some sort of sports girl asks. "Got an invitation so I showed up."

An Asian man also shakes his head.

"This Hartford guy must be some wacky gazillionaire," a young black man says. "He had me break into his own bank in brazil."

"Who would be dumb enough to do that?" I say and the young student nods her head in agreement.

A young man with brown hair walks in holding a book.

"Hey, guys," he says when he spots us. "What's going on here?"

"Join the party," the blonde girl says. "We got a message from that Hartford guy, just like you."

"Message?" The young boy says. "What message?"

We hear footsteps and the man who invited us here appears.

"Welcome, everyone," he says smiling widely.

"What's going on dad?" The young lad said.

Mr. Hartford walks over to his son.

"I'm having an important meeting Mack," he tells his son. "Can we talk later?"

Mack protest as he is forced out of the room. The man then turns back to us with smiles.

"I'm Andrew Hartford!" He says. "I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation. Before we get started, can I interest anyone in some Lemonade? Spencer?"

When he says the name an aged man I would guess is the butler steps forward.

"Oh, thank you sir, but I'm quite fine," he says to his boss.

"For them, Spencer," Mr. Hartford clarifies.

I bite my lip not wanting to laugh.

"Oh," Spencer says.

Mr. Hartford then turns back to us.

"I'm sure you all have many questions," he says.

"Define many," I say still wanting to know how he knows about me.

"I promise you I will answer every one," he says to all of us. "But first... I need your help, because without you, without your talents, without your intelligence, our world... our universe... is going to be destroyed."

"Oh come on," I say having had enough. "Why can't you people leave me alone?"

"Just watch," he says and he shows us a video of one ice monster and the other a fire monster attacking Los Angeles. "That was three days ago. Evil has arrived on earth."

I sigh. "Wouldn't be the first time."

The other teens give me a weird look.

"And all this, um, supposedly because you found some crown?" The blonde I now know is Ronny.

"Not just a crown," Mr. Hartford says. "The Corona aurora, which, according to legend, has power not just over this planet... but the universe. Millennia ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers.. Moltor..."

The girl named Rose cuts him off.

"Moltor and Flurious," she says clearly remembering the tale. "Who tried to steal the Corona aurora. But the crown was so powerful, it cursed them... changed their appearance... and sent them off to distance planets... imprisoning them in their own elements."

We all give her a look.

"What?" She asks when she sees our faces. "I took a year of 'Ancient universal legends' at Harvard," she explains to us and I nod my head. "Anyway it's just a myth."

"There's more," Mr. Hartford continues the story. "In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, the guardian took the five jewels from the crown and scattered them on a distant, uninhibited planet. That planet, those many millennia ago, was earth."

Dax decides to speak up.

"Now this- this would make a great movie," he says and I roll my eyes at him. "I know this guy who knows the sister of a cousin of Spielberg's limo driver's aunt. I bet I could play you."

Hartford begins to panic.

"Spencer!" He yells through the vent and I laugh, with my ninja senses and my sensing powers I know both him and Mack are right on the other side of that vent. "Spencer!"

"Coming sir!" Spencer calls.

Hartford turns back to us.

"I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment, and now, thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here... or soon will be looking for the crown," he says.

I sigh. Am I ever going to get away. Spencer appears and I smile as I take a lemonade from him.

"Gee, it's getting late," Ronny says as Mr. Hartford goes over to a picture where behind it is a vault of some sort. "And I'm sure theirs an engine overhaul waiting for me. I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Mr. Hartford says and he is now holding a crown, that I would guess is the Corona Aurora. "Everything I told you is true. I need your help. We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."

"You're rich," Rose points out the obvious. "Buy an army."

"An army can't stop them," Mr. Hartford says.

"Not sure I want to know what can," I say.

"But you can," he says and he glances at me. "The five of you have the physical and mental capabilities needed, and I have the technology and the money to fight this evil. I can turn you into power rangers."

I sigh.

"Power rangers?" Dax says sounding excited. "YES!"

The others weren't as enthusiastic.

"Personally, I don't work well with teammates," Will says and he begins to leave. "No offense, guys. Good luck with your um... well, just good luck."

The others begin to move away. Mr. Hartford looks to me. I sigh but walk towards the other four.

"Guys wait," I say and they all turn to glance at me. "Believe me when I say I don't want to be a ranger anymore then you do. But the world needs our help."

Before they can say anything else there is a flash and a glowing presence appears.

"They both speak the truth," the man says. "The fate of your planet, your universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself. Without your help, there will be no more."

*Keeper of the powers*

A few minutes later and we are all down in the command centre. We are all wearing new uniforms. Mine is black with white accents. We are also getting some new powers. We are stood in some sort of machine.

"Team, thank you for accepting my offer," Mr. Hartford says from near some sort of globe. "The uniform looks good on you. As we speak your bodies physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA re-sequencer. A Hartford industries design. As your body adapts you'll soon be able to do things and know things that only moments ago were thought impossible."

I laugh making everyone look at me.

"I live and breathe the impossible," I say.

"Are we going to turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax asks and I roll my eyes.

The machine stops and I don't feel that much different.

"Not a chance this is totally harmless," Mr. Hartford says chuckling. "But you are now stronger and smarter then when you first arrived."

He then motions to our new base.

"Welcome to your new base," he says. "One thing you should know is that I would never ask you to do anything I wouldn't do myself."

"I didn't see you getting your genes scrambled," Ronny points out to Mr. Hartford.

"I'm about to join you right now," Mr. Hartford informs her. "I will be the fifth team member, the red power ranger."

I smile.

"Good someone else can play leader for once," I say.

The others all give me weird looks. I sigh for like the fifth time today.

"This isn't the first time I've been a ranger," I say and they all laugh.

"Nice one," they say as Mr. Hartford steps into the machine.

"You don't believe me," I say and then I smile. "You will."

I click my fingers and disappear. After a few moments I reappear and they gasp.

"I am what they call a ranger legend," I tell them. "I have been a ranger three times before."

They nod but don't say anything.

"Dad?" A voice says and we all turn to see Mack coming out of the elevator.

"Mack," Mr. Hartford says when he notices his son there. "You need to go home."

"I am home," Mack points out. "Technically, several hundred feet below my home. What is this place?"

"I'll explain it all to you later," Mr. Hartford tells Mack.

While Mr. Hartford talks to his son we all take a walk around the grounds.

"You guys feel re-sequenced yet?" Dax asks. "I just feel kind of itchy. Maybe I got re-sequenced with a flea or something."

"It might take a while Dax," I say to him.

"And maybe you've seen too many movies," Ronnie says.

I notice Will has stopped.

"Wait!" He says to all of us and I approach him. "Did you guys hear that? It's so loud. And my eyesight it's telescopular."

We all give him a strange look as we approach him.

"Telescopular?" Rose says to Will at his vocabulary. "That's not a word."

"Maybe not, but that's what it is," he tells her before pointing something out to all four of us. "Like, right now, I see something moving in those bushes."

Red creatures with swords come out of the bushes. They look like lizards. They walk towards us. I nod at the others and I move away to fight.

I kick one and duck under a punch from another. Two more grab me but I manage to kick both away from me. I notice my new teammates getting thrown around so I run over to them.

The lizards stand facing us.

"I don't know about you guys," Ronny says and she gets up. "But I'm not gonna sit here and be lizard food."

She runs forward and is suddenly a blur as she fights the lizards. She is amazed and so are we.

"Ronny!" Dax yells out to her. "How'd you do that? You were a blur!"

I smile at my teammates enthusiasm.

"I don't know!" Ronnie says. "But I'm guessing my genes just re-sequenced. Look out Dax!"

Dax who had a Lizard sneaking up behind him jumps really high into the air. He does it again like he is on a trampoline.

I split off from the others so I can fight. I notice some about to attack Will so I go to yell out. That is not what happens. I let out a sonic screech that makes all the lava lizards go flying and Will covers his ears. It is white in colour.

"I think that would make Kira impressed," I say as Will lets go of his ears.

We continue to fight. My team soon notice I have more powers than most. I move some into a tree and throw a few fireballs at some others. After another minute or two we spot Spencer and Mack arguing and we move over to the two.

"Rangers!" Spencer calls so we all hear him. "We need to leave right away. You three you'll ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage. Rose, Courtney, you come with me."

Mack tries to follow the others.

"I'm going to the garage," Mack says but Spencer yanks him back.

"You're coming with me too," Spencer tells Mack and I try not to laugh.

*Kick into overdrive*

Mr. Hartford, Spencer, Rose, Mack and I are in a truck while the others are all on ATV'S and bikes.

"You guys were awesome," Mack says from besides me and I smile. "You were really giving it to them."

"I'm not sure who was giving what to whom," Rose says before smiling at me. "But thanks. Courtney I can tell you were a ranger before. You knew what you were doing."

I nod my head. "Thanks."

"Mr. Hartford, apologies again for doubting your story," Rose continues.

"No worries, Rose," Mr. Hartford says as Spencer drives.

"There may be sir," Spencer says. "I think we're in trouble."

The three on their own vehicles stop and so do we. In front of us is some sort of ice creatures. The others pull off their helmets and turn to us.

"The Lizards are behind us," Will says confused. "So who are these guys?"

"I don't think they're the welcoming committee," Mack says.

"We're going to the big time," Mr. Hartford says opening a case with our new morphers. "Guys, these are your overdrive trackers. These are what will morph you into power rangers."

"How do we activate them?" I ask.

"Overdrive Accelerate is the activation code!" He says to me and I nod my head as he holds up the sixth morpher. "Let's do it!"

All five of us move to fight the chillers.

"I don't know about you guys," Will says as we face the chillers. "But we can't wait for Mr. Hartford."

"Let's ranger up!" I say.

We open our morphers and swipe them down our arms.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" We all yell.

A scanner appears showing me a bow for my weapon. My suit appears. Mine is white and where theirs is white mine is black.

"Yeah!" Will calls.

"All right!" Rose says.

"Let's do this!" I tell the others as the chillers attack.

We all move off to fight. We are fighting close together. I punch one and duck under another. We look over and see that Mr. Hartford is not the red ranger.

"It's Mack," Rose realises.

We decide to call for our weapons.

"DRIVE BOW!" I yell and a bow appears in my hand.

Pulling an arrow off of my shoulder I begin to fire at all of the chillers. We finish all of them off as a team and I sigh. Ever since I had been taken over by evil I refused to fight or to even morph for a proper battle. And now I am back as a ranger.

We go to help Mr. Hartford as Moltor grabs him. I blast him with a bunch of fireballs and he groans as he is forced back.

"Back off!" Mack says.

Moltor was still looking at me.

"A fire mystic!" He says and I realise he knows my powers. "I could do with someone like you."

"No thanks!" I say.

Then some Lava lizards appear with the crown.

"Finally," Moltor says. "The crown is mine."

"I'm sorry sir," Spencer who is holding his arm near the truck says. "They overpowered me."

"The choice is yours, rangers," Moltor says. "Go after me and the crown or..."

He blasts a volcano and lava begins to leak down towards the city.

"Oh no!" I say.

"Or save the city below," Moltor finishes. "You want to be heroes? Be heroes!"

He disappears in a flash of flames.

"Dad!" Mack says turning to his father. "What do we do?"

Mr. Hartford has no answer.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Courtney will accept her destiny but in a few episodes her family will come back and she will explain her reluctance.

Next episode: Kick into overdrive part 2

This chapter was posted on the 19/04/2017 at 12:47


	3. Chapter 2: Kick into overdrive part 2

Chapter 2: Kick into overdrive part 2

Chelbell2016:

Well another chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

We are deciding on what to do. I want to go and help people but Will disagrees.

"We can't let them get away," Will says referring to Moltor. "We have to go after the crown."

"And let all those civilians die," I say to him. "Not gonna happen Will."

"You ain't the leader," Will says. "Don't act like it."

"Courtney's right," Mr. Hartford says. "There are people to be saved first."

"But the crown!" Ronnie says.

"It wasn't the real crown," Mr. Hartford points out and I am a little shocked. "Now you need to split up. Rose, Ronny and Dax, find a way to stop the volcano at the source."

"Let's go!" Ronny says.

The other two nod and they take off.

"All right," I say looking to my two teammates left. "Then Will, Mack and I will go to town t-"

I am cut off by Mr. Hartford.

"Wait!" He says not wanting to let his son go. "Mack's done enough."

"No dad," Mack says defiantly. "I started this I'm gonna finish it."

I nod my head at Mr. Hartford and then Mack, Will and I take off towards the city.

We arrive at the city. We can see the lava spreading through the city and people are running away. I create a shield that will hold the Lava back for now and then I begin helping to get people off of the streets. Will and Mack are shocked by my power levels. Unfourtanetly after a few minutes my shield falls from the pressure and the Lava begins to move towards us once more.

We are now cornered into one area. Will, Mack and I regroup.

"They're cornered," Will points out. "Now what?"

"I know," I say before Mack can. "Will use your drive slammer."

"Oh yeah!" Will agrees and he calls for it. "Drive slammer! It's right here!"

"Nice!" Mack compliments him. "Now slam something."

He slams a hole into the ground and both sides of the lava goes into the hole. All the people behind us who had been watching begin to cheer. Mack and Will look really proud of themselves.

*Kick into overdrive*

We are now back at Hartford mansion.

"We did what Moltor asked us to do," Dax says. "Be heroes."

"But the bad guys got away," Will pointed out.

I sigh and walk over from where I am leaning against a wall.

"There will be another day," I say to him and he nods his head.

"But today... today you guys were great," Mr. Hartford says.

"We were great?" Rose says before turning to Mack. "Mack was the one that was great! He and Courtney led us to victory and they saved everyone's skin including yours."

"Yes. Great job, Mack," Mr. Hartford says. "You wanted to be a ranger, and you were one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy. I'll take that."

He walks forward and takes Mack's tracker.

"Mr. Hartford," I say but he ignores me.

"I'll be upstairs in my office," he says but I follow him.

I watch as he places the tracker into the safe of his.

"You know that was a little harsh," I say to him.

"When you have kids you'll understand," he says to me.

"But who's gonna lead the team without a red ranger?" I ask but I have a feeling that I do not want to know the answer to my own question.

"You," he says.

I laugh a little.

"No offence Mr. Hartford," I say still thinking about what I did. "But my answer is no."

"Why?" He asks.

"If you really knew my past," I say to him turning away. "You wouldn't need to ask that question."

I walk out to go back to the command centre. When I arrive Ronny and Will are at the globe, Rose is at the computers and so is Dax.

"Incredible," Will says indicating the different tech. "I thought only the defence department had this type of global tracking capability."

I approach Rose at the same time as Ronny.

"This ones way better," Rose says and I nod my head thinking about all my other command centres. "It's got a network of 27 satellites, wide-area augmentation system, parallel multi-channel design, and a differential GPS accurate to one inch or less."

Ronny gives her a look that clearly says she has no clue what she just said.

"What?" Rose asks. "Oh, I guess I'm the only one who memorised the data manual."

"Now," Ronny says stepping up to the computers herself. "Where are these amazing vehicles that they said we'd be using?"

"You mean your zords?" I ask.

I don't have a zord with the operation overdrive team right now but I have Cotastros and Brightstar if I need them so it doesn't really upset me.

She presses a button and even I am impressed by the new zords.

"Wow!" Ronny says.

"I think you found them!" Dax points out.

"Those are for us?" Rose asks.

"I may need to lie down for a minute," Ronny says in awe.

A little while later and Mack comes down to tell us his dad is missing.

"He's gone!" He says. "And his office is trashed. It's gotta be those lava freaks who took him."

I walk over and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Spencer tries to calm the situation.

"At least he has his locator watch with him," he soothes Mack. "That is if he hasn't broken it already."

"I'll program a search pattern, starting with the west-coast grid," Rose says.

"Good thinking," I say.

"I can widen it if necessary," she finishes.

"Don't worry Mack," Dax says walking over to the two of us. "We're going to get your dad back."

"Thanks," Mack says. "I just wish he hadn't taken reds tracker."

"Ah, yes the tracker," Spencer says and I remember where he put it so I turned to Will. "What a pity it's in your fathers office, locked in a foolproof safe, impossible to crack. Impossible."

I smile as Will gives Spencer a look.

"Will!" I say and he nods before taking off for Mr. Hartford's office.

We had finally found Mr. Hartford.

"I found him," Rose says excited.

"Oh wonder of wonders," Spencer says smiling as I press a few buttons to give us the exact location. "For once Mr. Hartford remembered his locator watch."

"Yes!" Mack cheered.

I read where he is back to the others.

"Rotuma Island," I say and then I look confused. "I've never heard of it."

Rose had of course.

"It's a remote island in Australia," she tells me. "Approximately 465 miles north of Fiji. Now, what I don't know is how we're going to get all the way over there."

"Well I cannot use a spell as I have never been there," I say and the others all give me looks.

Before I can ask Spencer speaks up again.

"Well, the fastest way," he says slowly and we all look over at him. "Would be to use the Special Hydro/Aero Recon Craft, which Mr. Hartford loves to call the SHARC."

He steps forward and brings up an image of a small aircraft. Ronny looks like Christmas just came early.

"Sweet!" She says. "I'm driving!"

"Yeah, I'm going too," Mack says but then turns to Spencer. "Don't try and stop me Spencer."

"I wouldn't dare sir," Spencer defends.

"Hey hotshot," Will says from behind us and we all turn to see him looking all smug. "If you're coming along you might need this."

He shows Mack his tracker and I smile.

"My tracker," Mack says happily.

"You did it," Ronny says impressed.

Will throws it to Mack and then smirks at the rest of us. "Was there a doubt?"

*Kick into overdrive*

We are on our way to Rotuma island in the SHARC.

"This baby rips," Ronnie says as I am sat next to her.

The others are at the back and I look at everything.

"We're getting close," I tell my other teammates.

"Setting course for Rotuma island," Rose say from a few seats back.

"Got it!" Will agrees.

"Can't we go any faster?" Mack asks.

Ronny gets a mischievous glint in her eyes and I gulp.

"You just said the magic words!" She says.

"Oh boy!" I say.

She does something and we are now going at top speed. Ronny cheers but I close my eyes trying to stop the nauseous feeling in my stomach.

We finally make it to the island and we begin to walk across the beach.

"Now what?" Ronny says.

"Look around," I tell my team.

I close my eyes and try to sense Mr. Hartford. But then Will begins to speak.

"Allow me!" He says and begins to use his powers to look around. "I think I found it. There's a cave entrance on the west side of the volcano."

"Good, job Will," I say before he grips my shoulder.

"But wait, I think I hear Lava Lizards!" He says just as the creatures appear.

We all drop into fighting stances. They jump at us so we split up to fight. I force two away from me and duck under a strike from a sword. I drop to the ground and trip one as I swing my leg around. The others struggle at first but seem to be getting the hang of it.

Three go to strike me so I raise a shield that sends them flying. Then I take a deep breath and do a sonic scream that causes explosions around the rest and all of them are on the ground.

I look around and spot the others busy.

"I'll head for the cave!" I tell them before flaming to near where the cave is supposed to be. I spot it and flame to the entrance.

Just as I get in Mr. Hartford is sent over the cliff edge. I kick off and grab him before flaming us both safely back near the entrance.

"Never done that before!" I say referring to the fact we were falling when I flamed us.

"Thanks!" He says.

Lava lizards try to attack us so I begin to fight again. I do a spinning hook kick and then I punch another. I flame a bunch away and move some more. I land back besides Mr. Hartford just as Moltor goes to fire at us. Refusing to use my magic I flame us both out and to the others.

When we arrive Mr. Hartford sees his son here.

"Mack, what are you doing here?" He demands from his son.

"Saving your butt," is Macks reply.

They are about to argue but we don't have time. Moltor appears.

"You'll never escape this island," he informs us.

"As Blake says," I smirk thinking of one of my original teammates. "Never is a long time dude."

"Great, here comes hot head again," Ronny says when she spots Moltor.

We all reach for our trackers but Mr. Hartford isn't happy when he sees Mack has his.

"Mack, how did you," he begins but Mack cuts him off.

"Sorry dad, you'll have to finish yelling at me later," he says to his father.

We run forwards and line up. I am in the middle with, Mack, Rose and Dax on my left and the other two on my right.

"Ready?" I ask.

"READY!" The others agree.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

We morph into our respective ranger colours. Me and Mack move to fight Moltor while the rest fight the Lava lizards.

We jump up and with our drive defenders in our hands we begin to fight. I have the upper hand with all my sword training.

"Dude!" I say to Moltor. "You'll never beat me in a sword fight."

Mack sends him to the ground. I flame up my drive defender and strike him causing explosions all around. Me and Mack continue to fight him.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" Moltor demands from the two of us.

"Do you?!" I demand to know.

I then strike him one last time sending him to the ground.

"We're just getting started!" Mack says.

Mr. Hartford approaches us.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" He says.

"Okay, let's go!" I say and we move away from Moltor.

We get to the SHARC and take off back to Hartford mansion.

*Keeper of the powers*

We arrive back and Spencer is waiting there for all of us.

"Thank goodness you're all right sir," he says to Mr. Hartford. "I was really quite worried about you."

"Spencer," Mr. Hartford says placing his hands on his lips. "Are you turning into a softy in your old age?"

"Never, sir," Spencer defends.

We all laugh. But then an alarm begins to go off. On a screen we see a giant monster.

"Giant Sea creatures attacking Rotuma island," Mr. Hartford tells us.

"Sounds like its time for the big stuff," Ronny suggests.

"All right, Ronny," Mr. Hartford says. "Guys get your drivemax zords and go."

I nod. "I'll be here unless I'm needed."

They all cheer except for Mack who doesn't move.

"Dad, they need my help," he says to his father.

Mr. Hartford glances at all of us. We nod our heads to let him go with the others. Mr. H then nods his head at his son.

"Mack..." Mr. Hartford begins but then pauses. "Be careful."

"Come on, rangers!" Mack says.

They all take to the zords and I watch. I don't want to go into megazord battle unless I have to. Most of my battles have been with Azantys... and he's gone.

"I'm programming the coordinates into your zords," Mr. Hartford tells the others. "Hurry, rangers."

Mack goes first and attacks the creature with his zord. He cheers as he goes on. He then releases the zord who goes flying to the ground. They combine into their megazord and finish the monster.

"Mack has the makings of a fine ranger, sir," Spencer smiles.

"Don't you have some silverware to polish or something?" He replies darkly.

Then the monster rises once again.

"You still have a device on that shield," Mr. Hartford says and Rose points out its gonna blow.

They try to think of a way to get away from it.

Mack suggests they toss it which they do just before it explodes.

"They did it, you two," Mr. Hartford says. "They're all right."

"Of course sir," Spencer says. "I never doubted it for a minute."

He then wipes his brow and I fight the urge to laugh.

*Kick into overdrive*

I decide to go and explain to Mr. Hartford my reasons for not wanting to lead. As I get there Mack is cheering as he gets to stay the red ranger.

"Mr. Hartford," I say making him look up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nods and motions me towards a seat.

"Of course, take a seat," he says and then when I have. "What's up?"

I sigh.

"I just want to explain why I am reluctant to lead, why I didn't want to be a ranger ever again," I say and then I take a deep breath. "And why I no longer use my magic."

I then go on to tell him everything that happened between me and my dad. He listens and then he nods.

"I cannot help but blame myself," I say to him. "I mean that was my third time being a ranger, you would think I wouldn't be able to be turned."

He sighs.

"Have you talked to your father about this?" He asks me and I shake my head. "Well you should. Because if you were mine I would tell you that this isn't your fault."

I don't speak at first.

"I don't deserve to lead another team," I say. "That's Macks job now."

I then walk to the lift with him and when we get down to the base my mouth drops open in shock. Mack has Spencer by the collar in the air.

"When I asked for a raise," Spencer says. "This is hardly what I had in mind."

I laugh along with the others.

"I see you've given Mack his enhanced powers," Mr. Hartford says to Spencer who nods. "You can put Spencer down now Mack."

He does and Spencer gives him a look. "Thank you."

He then walks over to Mr. Hartford and speaks quitter.

"Listen up rangers," Mr. Hartford then says to all of us. "It's time to get to work. Our enemies have the crown. Now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of operation overdrive to find them first."

The others cheer but I just smile. I just want a normal life.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.

Next chapter: Accepting being a leader.

This chapter was posted on the 20/04/2017 at 17:08


	4. Chapter 3: Accepting being a leader

Chapter 3: Accepting being a leader.

Chelbell2016:

Ok so an original where someone comes to knock some sense into Courtney. Please review.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

I am back at Rootcore for the day. I am training with Daggeron. He jumps into the air and I quickly dodge and shove him away from me. He goes to strike me so I flip a few times before aiming a kick to his abdomen. He grabs my ankle so I use my other foot to spin and kick. He steps away and I land on my back. As he moves towards me again I flip to my feet and he holds his hand out to tell me to stop.

"Something wrong Courtney?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, why?"

Before he can answer someone else does.

"You're holding back," I turn to find my father having been the one to speak.

"I am not," I defend taking a sip from the bottle of water I had just picked up.

"Yes you are Athena," dad says walking over to me. "You need to fully commit to this training. You should not be holding back."

I sigh.

"Now!" dad turns me so I am facing Daggeron once more. "Do it again. But this time... no holding back."

We begin to fight once more and I try. I really try to not hold back. But I keep flashing back to when I fought and nearly killed my father. I ended up on my back.

Daggeron pulls me back to my feet.

"Athena," my dad says this time a little more sternly. "If there is something wrong. Then you should tell us now."

I shake my head.

"I have to go," I say.

I walk away and without noticing anyone watching me I begin to speak to myself.

"They just don't get it," I say. "I nearly killed my father with my skills. I don't deserve my powers."

I go into rootcore and spot mum, Bowen and Leanne.

"Hey, guys," I say.

All three come over to hug me and I turn to my adopted sister.

"How's the lessons going?" I ask her.

"They're great," she says and then frowns. "When I'm not making mistakes."

I smile. "Looks like were both in the mystic dog house today."

Mum walks over.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

Before I can answer dad walks in and I sigh.

"Athena, I was not done talking to you," he says. "I need to know what is troubling you. Maybe I can help you get over your problems."

I don't answer him but I turn to mum.

"I have to go," I say to her and we hug. "I need to go back to Hartford mansion. I'll come see you soon."

She nods but dad grabs my wrist before I can flame.

"You will have to talk to me eventually," he says.

Once again I don't answer. I just wave goodbye and flame myself back to Los Angeles. I don't know what to tell my father.

*Kick into overdrive*

I am walking through the town. Not being aware of my surroundings, I don't hear the screams until I am hit in the back by a block of Ice and I go flying.

I groan and look up.

"Flurious," I say when I see Chillers and their leader in front of me. "Is there a reason you just decided to attack e when my back is turned?"

He glares.

"My brother wants your power," he says and then smirks. "But I am going to get it first."

"Not a chance!" I say.

"CHILLERS!" He screams and then I am surrounded.

I begin to fight. I jump over them and then turn. I pull out my morpher.

"OVERDRIVE ACC-"

I don't get to finish before I am hit by Flurious and go flying into a wall. I feel my head crack open but I am not healing since I don't use my magic anymore.

I try and get back to my feet but a bunch of Chillers are there and are gripping me by the arms. They yank me to my feet and begin to drag me over to Flurious.

"Let go of me you walking ice cubes!" I yell out.

They don't listen but before Flurious gets close enough to me Moltor appears.

"Oh, come on," I say. "Can my day get any worse."

"Give me the girl brother!" Moltor orders.

"Never!" Flurious retort.

They begin to fight over me and I try to get to chillers off of me. Then the Lava Lizards come over and I begin to feel really outnumbered.

I scream. They all go flying and not long the others appear.

"Back off and leave her alone!" Mack orders the two brothers.

"Not a chance!" Flurious says. "Her magic and powers will be mine."

"No it will be mine!" Moltor argues.

I feel my ring glow. And then a very familiar voice comes out of nowhere.

"She isn't going with either of you," I look up to see my godfather and my father appearing to help fight. It had been my dad who spoke.

My friends are in shock as my dad and godfather both pull out their morphers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

"WOLF WARRIOR!"

"SOLARIS KNIGHT!"

"Whoa!" Rose says. "Do you know them?"

I nod but before I can speak more Chillers appear. I am in no condition to fight so Mack helps me to lean against a wall as they all begin to help the two Knights to fight. I try to help but I am weak from the amount of blood loss. I hear Moltor and Flurious groan.

"You wont be able to keep her away from us for long," Moltor says.

He disappears and after a second so does Flurious. Then my teammates run over.

"Courtney?" Ronny says. "Are you ok?"

I hear my two family members walk over and then the ground disappears from under me as someone picks me up. I look up through my blurry vision to see dad.

"UTHE SASORAY!" He yells.

Everything goes dark.

*Kick into overdrive*

I wake up gasping to see I am in the command centre. I sit up and feel the back of my head.

No blood. So either someone healed me or forced my powers to heal me.

"I see you're awake," a voice says.

I look up to see Spencer just coming out of the lift. I sit up and look around.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Spencer.

"Taking some well earned rest," he says. "I just came down to check on you."

"Thanks Spencer," I say before getting up and putting my jacket back on. "I'll start heading u-"

"You will do no such thing," he says cutting me off. "Your father wants a word."

I swallow.

"He's here?" I ask.

"Yes," he says and then starts walking back towards the elevator. "I will go and get him and you will stay here."

"Bu-" I try.

"No!" He says harder. "Stay!"

I sigh as he takes off. This is not going to go down well. Has he found out about my lack of magic use?

I hear the elevator door open but I don't look up. I hear my fathers foot steps and he sits down beside me.

"Athena?" He says but I still don't look up. "Please look at me."

He sighs but lifts my chin when I refuse.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you?" He asks.

"No!" I say forcefully.

"Your my daughter," he says. "Imagine how I feel when I find out you haven't used your magic in months. When I had to heal you because your mind fought against your own powers."

"You don't understand," I say.

"Then help me to," he says. "What is wrong?"

I still don't know what to say.

"Fine," he says getting to his feet. "When you're ready to talk. Come find me. Because I am not leaving until you do."

He walks off.

I feel the tears and I try to fight them as I get to my feet. I need some air. I walk up the stairs and sneak to the door but just before I get there... I hear another voice.

"And where would you be going at this time?" Daggeron asks.

"To train," I say lying.

He nods.

"Then by all means," he says motioning for me to go on. "Let's go."

I sigh as he follows me to a quiet spot in the woods. When we are there we immeadietly begin to train. I jump high and he ducks as I go to kick him. I jump out of the way as he goes to punch but he grabs my arm.

"I thought you could fight better than this?" He asks.

"I can!" I say as I attempt to get free.

"Then why don't you?" He asks as he dodges all of my attacks. "Why don't you show me what you can do?"

"I can't," I say not realising what he is doing.

"Why can't you?" He asks.

"Because..." I say as I try to go for him again.

"Because why?" He asks again.

"Because I don't want to kill you like I nearly did dad!" I yell.

I gasp when I realise what I just said.

"So that's why," Daggeron says grabbing my arm as I try to walk away. "You blame yourself for what the master made you do."

I don't answer. My tracker goes off. I turn away from Daggeron to answer it.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Moltor's sent a monster," Mr. Hartford tells me. "The others have gone to stop him."

"I'm on my way," I say and Daggeron goes to speak as I close my tracker. "Don't! I don't need you to tell me its not my fault. I aint no mystic and I am not a leader."

I swipe my tracker down my arm.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

I morph and flame to where the monster is.

*Kick into overdrive*

I arrive where the monster is and I call for my drive bow. I begin to shoot at it. It screeches and I dodge aside as it comes at me. I am not holding back this time as I have a lot of pent up emotion: Anger, sadness, self-hatred.

The others are shocked as they watch me. They have never seen me using my powers properly.

"You're going down dragon breath!" I say before regrouping with my team.

"You ok?" Mack asks me.

I nod before the monster comes forward with a large blaster.

My eyes widen and I push the others away. He fires and I have to raise a very powerful and big shield. It's so powerful that for the first time in ages my head is ringing.

The problem is the monster doesn't stop pushing and the others don't know what to do. I feel ring again and I sigh.

Once again my dad appears and this time he uses his sword to destroy the blast that is fighting against my shield.

I drop the shield and sigh in relief. "Thanks."

He nods.

Me and my friends quickly work together and destroy the monster. Until he grows.

The others are about to call for their zords when dad stops them.

"Athena!" He says and I turn to him. "You need to call Cotastros!"

I hesitate for one second.

"ATHENA!" Dad yells to get my attention.

"Fine!" I say and I raise my hand. "UTHE MEJOR COTASTROS!"

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"

The others are shocked as I turn into my Titan.

Me and Cotastros go to each other.

 _ **"Let's do this!"**_

 _ **"Ready when you are."**_

"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!"

"CENTAURUS PHOENIX MEGAZORD!"

 _ **"CENTAURUS PHOENIX MEGAZORD!"**_

We face off with the monster.

"Fire tail!" I call spinning my head so that the fire hits the monster.

I then strike it many times with the spear until it's destroyed. The others all cheer from the ground. I nod my head.

*Kick into overdrive*

We arrive back at home and the others are all praising me.

"You did great," Dax says and I smile.

"Well done!" Mack says patting me on the back.

Then I hear a throat clearing behind me. We all look back to see my father and godfather standing there watching me. The others look a little uncomfortable.

"Courtney," Mack says. "We'll meet you in the command centre."

I nod and Daggeron motions for me to go into the living room which I do.

Dad sits down next to me and Daggeron across from me.

"Daggeron told me about what you said to him today," dad says.

I sigh and send my godfather a look.

"It doesn't matter," I say to him. "I'm over it."

"But I don't think you are," dad says. "Why else would you not use your magic?"

I sigh.

"I have been a ranger three times," I say feeling the tears build up. "I shouldn't of let myself be controlled by the master. I nearly killed you dad."

I can no longer fight the tears. Dad stands and pulls me in for a hug to calm me down.

"Do you remember what your mother told you when I first came back?" He asks looking at me. "About the master."

I nod my head. "No one can withstand his power."

He smiles.

"Exactly," he says gently. "I couldn't for years and I nearly killed you, your mum, Bowen and the others including Daggeron. It wasn't your fault."

Daggeron comes over.

"He's right!" he says. "But not using your magic has made it unstable. For a while you may have problems using it."

I nod again.

"Now why don't you want to be the leader of your team?" Dad asks sitting back down.

"I guess because the last time I was leader I let myself be powered by evil," I say to him. "I didn't want to let it happen again."

Dad shakes his head.

Athena you have a big heart?" He says to me. "But you need to realise your potential. You are very smart and have a very big heart. And you need to share that and your courage with the team."

I nod knowing he is right. I cannot stop crying though.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you both," I say.

"Oh, Athena," dad says and he rubs my back. "Never in a million years could you disappoint me."

I nod. "I know what I need to do."

We go down in the lift and I decide to start.

"When this ranger team first started... I was asked to lead it," I say slowly. "I turned it down. I had forgotten that a few bad experiences do not outweigh the good I have done as Leader of two ranger teams."

I then turn to Mr. Hartford.

"If you'll still let me... and It's ok with Mack," I say looking at the red ranger. "I want to be a leader again."

The others smiled.

Mr. Hartford walks over.

"I'd be honoured for you to lead," he says before turning to Mack. "Mack, how do you feel about this?"

"Welcome leader!" Mack says and we all cheer.

Dad decides to stay for a little while why I get my magic under control again. Unfourtanetly Daggeron has to go and help Leanne but I am fine with that.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Ok I love this chapter. I am also thinking of another child being born of Leanbow and Udonna who will become a Dino charge ranger. You never know how long in the future that is. Opinions. Also Tommy will be in it at some point.

Next chapter: The underwater world.

This chapter was posted on the 20/04/2017 at 20:26


	5. Chapter 4: The underwater world

Chapter 4: The underwater world

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

Me and my team are picking up a book for Mr. Hartford. Will is not happy and is really beginning to bug me.

"A waste of man power," he says and I roll my eyes. "Why would Andrew send the six of us to grab a single book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?"

I am getting annoyed with his me, me, me attitude all the time.

"Think of it like a field trip," Rose says.

"If there's one thing I know about my dad," Mack says from beside me. "He's got a reason for everything."

I sigh. Fathers are a sore subject for me right now. Dad hasn't gone back to rootcore. He keeps waiting for me to use my magic.

"Yeah well," I say thinking about my father. "Some fathers will not give in till they get what they want."

Mack nods his head.

"Hey guys," Dax says and we all look to him. "Check this out."

He does a hand stand on a wall. He then goes into a cartwheel and lands on his feet on the others side.

We all clap in praise.

"That was awesome!" Ronny says.

Will doesn't say anything just walks away. We follow him to see he saved a man in broad daylight. Has he ever heard of secret identity?

"Hey," Ronny says annoyed. "What's the big idea of running off without us?"

I nod my head. "And you shouldn't morph and demorph like that."

"Sorry guys," Will says but he doesn't sound very sorry. "But I'm used to working alone. What can I say? I'm a one man show."

He smirks and begins to walk off.

"I'm gonna punch him," I warn my friends.

Mack pats me on the shoulder and we begin to follow Will as we head back to the base.

"Oh, good you're back," Mr. Hartford says as we walk down into the base. "While using the satellite to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest."

Dad glances over at me. I give him half a smile. We all notice what Mr. Hartford has in his hands.

"That's the same book," Will points out. "You sent us to get a book you already have."

"I thought I misplaced it," Mr. Hartford says. "Thanks, anyway. Good job."

"What did you find dad?" Mack asks.

Dad presses a few buttons on the control and an image comes us.

"Atlantis?" Rose asks for confirmation.

"We're not entirely sure," dad says. "But we think so."

"Look at this," Mr. Hartford says going over to the globe and pointing something out to us. "If the telemetry is correct, these ruins are over 10,000 years old."

"So what?" Ronny asks. "My socks are that old."

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, god of the sea," Rose explains.

"And a possible resting place for one of the jewels," Mr. Hartford agrees with her. "I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here."

"Looks like we're going swimming," Dax says and I laugh at his enthusiasm.

"I'll go alone," Will says. "I'll be much faster."

I go to step forward but dad puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, no way hotshot," she says to him. "I'm coming to."

"We're all going," I say and Will does not look happy.

"She's right," Mr. Hartford says. "It's dangerous out there Will. You'll need your team."

"But," Will starts but I cut him off.

"You don't work alone anymore," I say to him. "You need to accept that."

"If you find something down there," Mr. Hartford says as dad releases me from his death grip on my shoulder. "Use your trackers to source the jewels. I'll fuel the SHARC and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan. You don't want Flurious or Moltor following you."

We all nod our heads in agreement.

Dad reminds me to be careful and that my magic might be unstable and then we leave.

*Kick into overdrive*

We are now in the SHARC on our way to Atlantis. Ronny and Will are at the front.

"This is so sweet," Ronny says. "I can't wait to turn off that auto-pilot."

"Why wait?" I hear Will say to her and I sigh. "Let's see what this puppy can do."

"Don't even think about it," I warned him as he reached for the controls. "Mr. Hartford says stick to the flight plan."

"I'm not used to people telling me no," Will says to me.

"Well get used to it," Ronny says and then both of us speak. "No!"

I thought he wouldn't. He does and we the aircraft is moving really fast.

"WILL! YOU IDIOT!" I yell in anger really wanting to hit him right now.

"We are now free to fly around the world!" Will cheers.

"Ok IM GONNA KILL HIM!" I yell and Will looks a little scared.

 **"Deviating from flight plan!"** The computer says.

"Oh, this is such a bad idea," Ronny pointed out.

Then it seems like we are caught up in a storm. I raise my arms and hold us steady but I can feel how much pressure it is putting on me trying to keep the plane stable.

"Will, you better run when I get off of this plane!" I tell him and Mack looks at me.

"Where'd this storm come from?" Will says.

"Hang on back there!" Ronny tells us.

"To what?" I say as I concentrate. "I am keeping this plane upright."

"Do we have any choice?" Dax asks.

"Ronny," I say.

When she looks at me I motion for her to turn the autopilot back on as I cannot keep this up for much longer.

"Enough is enough Will," she says as she does as I say.

We land on the beach and I drop my arms in relief. We get off and I walk over to Will, having had enough.

"YOU need to learn the value of teamwork!" I yell and he moves back. "If YOU EVER put the team in jeopardy like that again... you wont be on it. NOW GROW UP!"

I then turn away breathing heavily.

"Just a little dizzy," Dax says as he stumbles around.

Will opens up his tracker.

"Next time, you want to take a detour," Dax says stumbling over to Will. "You might want to tell the rest of us."

He then collapses.

"Actually," I say still glaring at Will. "Just don't take a detour."

*Kick into overdrive*

I stay with Mack in his zord, Dax is in his zord. The other three are in rose's zord on the way to the ruins of Atlantis.

We have communications on.

"Hey I think we're close," Ronny points out.

"There it is," Will says when they reach it. "Well done Rose, I'll take it from here."

"Uh, nobody drives my zord," Rose informs him.

"Okay have it your way," Will says although clearly not happy.

"I'll engage the hydro claws," Rose says.

"See?" Ronny says to will. "Rose knows."

"Rose knows books," Will says and I roll my eyes at him. "I know adventure."

"Be careful guys," I say when they are there. "Remember those ruins are over 10,000 years old."

"You don't want to upset Neptune, the god of the sea," Dax agrees.

"Or anyone else for that matter," Ronny says to Will. "For example a certain rainbow ranger."

I smile a little. As I have been three different coloured rangers the others call me the rainbow ranger.

"Please," Will says and I see that he is a little scared. "I don't believe in myths."

"Remember guys," Mack says as Ronny and Will prepare to leave. "You're looking for the great temple."

"The jewel should be inside," I say to them.

Rose manages to get an opening for Will and Ronny.

"Will," I say as nicely as I can. "Take Ronny with you in case something goes wrong."

"Right," Ronny says.

Ronny and Will have now gone through.

"Be careful, guys," Rose says as the others take off to the temple. "Mack, Courtney, I'm a little worried about Will."

I sigh. "So am I."

"He'll be fine you guys," Mack says. "He's just used to working alone."

A few minutes after they go in the whole ground begins to shake.

"Oh no!" Mack says. "I think they're in trouble."

"The whole place is rising up!" Dax says.

"Get me out of here!" Rose says.

I flame to the beach and attempt to help Rose to get her zord out. But my dormant magic didn't want to let me. I manage to lift her zord to the surface. Luckily Dax manages to get her out of the area. Mack gets Will and Ronny out.

I look up and see the Atlantis temple has risen.

"There they are," Dax says as he Rose and I reach where Will and Ronny are climbing out of the dirt.

"I've lived in some dumps," Ronny says as they shake themselves off. "But this is ridiculous.

"Will, Ronny, are you guys all right?" I ask just as Mack joins us.

"Yeah," Will says sounding annoyed. "I had it under control."

"Oh, really?" Dax says sarcastically.

I sigh.

"If that's control I'd hate to see trouble," I say to him.

Will glares at me and I gladly return it.

"Oh, Courtney," he says placing his hand on my shoulder. "I've been doing this sort of this for a long time."

I shove his hand off of my shoulder.

"And I've been a ranger for a long time," I snarl and Mack pulls me away. "Now quit the attitude. Otherwise you will see how scary a pissed of ninja and mystic can be."

I think I had fire in my eyes I was that angry. Will turns away from me.

"Okay," he says as he walks by me. "Things don't always go as expected. You have to be ready to improvise."

Ronny gets to her feet and runs over to him.

"Improvise?" She asks as she gets closer. "Is that what you call it?"

"Ronny," Mack scolds her. "So, what about the jewel?"

I look to the two that had been in the temple.

"Well, I think we can assume the temple is booby-trapped," Rose points out. "We should go together."

I nod my head in agreement.

Will and Ronny race past us shouting. "Me first!"

*Kick into overdrive*

When we get in the temple Ronny and Will are going off without us and really starting to bug me.

"Will, Ronny!" I say trying to get them to slow down. "Slow down!"

"This way, come on," I hear Ronny say to us.

We run through a tunnel. We end up in a room where the ceiling is so low we have to crouch to move. We follow our fellow rangers to a room with a bridge that is about 100 feet above lava. I look across and I can see something glowing on the other side. Great. I see that Ronny is holding on to Will who is about to fall.

"The jewels on the other side," Ronny tells us.

"We got it," I say to her.

As we walk across the bridge the rest of it begins to collapse.

"The bridge its crumbling," Dax points out.

"The whole bridge is giving way!" Rose says.

We just make it across in time.

"That was a bit too close!" Ronny points out from where she and Will are on the floor.

We look and see that the glowing object is some sort of shell.

"I don't know what it is," I say to the others. "But it's definitely something."

"It's from Neptune," Rose explains. "Dax, scan it."

He does so.

"86 that's a high reading," he says.

"Grab it!" I tell him.

"Okay," he agrees.

He goes to grab it. Suddenly the cocoon goes flying and seems to multiply. We don't know which one is real.

"This wont be too hard," Will says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "All I have to do is figure out which one is real."

Mack cuts him off.

"This is just like my book," he says glancing at all the cocoons. " 'The Barron's betrayal' I bet it's a chain reaction."

"Wait stop!" Will says as Mack reaches for the closest one.

He pushes it and all of the cocoons begin to blow until there is only one left. Obviously the real one.

"That's cool," Dax states.

"I knew it!" Mack says.

"Well done Mack," I praise.

Will of course has to get involved.

"I don't believe it," he says in anger as he walks towards Mack. "Mack, I was figuring out what to do."

"WILL!" I yell wanting to slap him. "You are not the only member of this team."

He has to react.

"Maybe I should be!" He says and I growl.

Before I can say anything He knocks Ronny and she goes flying over the ledge. We all begin to freak out.

"RONNY!" Will says before jumping off after her.

He grabs her around the waist.

"Zip line," he says and he uses the tool to pull them up to the other side.

I notice that Ronny grabbed the cocoon on her way. Once he is safe Will grabs the cocoon off of Ronny.

"You guys are cramping my style," he says glancing back at us. "I'll open the cocoon... alone."

He then takes off.

"Will!" Ronny calls after him.

Mack turns to us. "I'll talk to him."

I nod knowing it is not a good idea for me to right now.

"I'll flame us guys out of here," I say to him and he nods his head in agreement.

"We'll meet you outside," Mack says.

"Roger that!" I say.

Rose, Dax, Ronny and I take off.

*Kick into overdrive*

When we get outside there is an uninvited guest waiting for us.

"Flurious!" Dax exclaims as we face Flurious and his chillers.

"Going somewhere?" Flurious questions.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I retort.

He sends a blast and I raise a shield. Unfourtanetly I'm unpractised and it goes right through sending all four of us to the ground.

"I hate it when my fathers right," I say remembering what Leanbow said about my powers.

We quickly get up and begin to fight the chillers.

I jump over a group of them and turn to face them. I kick one and jump away from a strike. I pull out my drive defender and begin hacking my way through all of them. I then use my fire power to destroy them. But it drained me a bit.

"Ok," I say to myself as I breath heavily. "The next time I want to abandon my powers. I should remember this day."

I notice after a few minutes that both Will and Mack have joined us. I hope everything is ok now.

I meet with Mack and we turn to Flurious.

"Flurious," Mack says.

"Is that all you got?" I taunt as the other four turn to face him as well.

"Give me the jewel!" He demands and then he raises his arm. "Rise up and destroy the rangers."

We look to see that the temple has become alive and is going to attack us.

"Any Ideas?" Dax asks.

"Yeah!" Mack says. "It's zord time."

I nod and motion for the others to go. I'll call Brightstar or Cotastros if we need backup. The zords arrive and the others take off into them.

Will tries to say something but Ronny reminds him it's a team effort. After a bit of battling they take to the drivemax megazord. After a few words and a lot of action the temple is destroyed. Once and for all.

*Kick into overdrive*

We all arrive back at Hartford mansion. Before we all go in I stop Will.

"I just wanted to say," I pause and sigh. "I'm sorry. I've been a ranger so many times I forget what it's like to be new. I also feel like it is my duty to protect my team. When someone places the team in jeopardy. I've been known to overreact."

He nods.

"I'm also sorry," he says and I am shocked. "I am so used to working alone that I let myself become sure that I should be the only one here."

I nod and hold out my hand.

"Friends?" I ask.

He smiles and takes my hand. We shake hands.

"Friends," he agrees.

We go downstairs and everyone is cheering at how well we did. I smile at my dad and he returns it.

"How'd it go?" Mr. Hartford asks.

Spencer smiles from behind Mr. Hartford.

"Great," I reply.

"We found Atlantis and brought back a cocoon," Rose explains the days adventure. "Massive sensory readings."

We all nod in agreement but Will looks like he is still upset by his own actions.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Hartford says. "We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for it's own protection. Will, any problems along the way?"

I share a look with my father but don't say anything. He knows what I'm like.

"We had some problems," I say to Mr. Hartford. "But we sorted them out... as a team."

"Good. Glad to hear it," Mr. Hartford says. "Now, let's see what you found."

Will glances at Rose. "Mind doing the honours?"

I smile as he passes her the cocoon.

"That's what I'm here for," she agrees. "One powerful jewel coming up."

She opens the cocoon and inside is not the jewel but a scroll. From my knowledge of scrolls it is definitely very old.

"That's not a jewel," Dax says disappointed. "What a rip-off!"

"It's an ancient scroll," I explain taking it out.

"The next piece of the puzzle," Mr. Hartford says.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

Ok so another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload. I really cannot stand the next episode so I am going to leave it but there will be some friction between Miratrix, Camdor and Courtney as they are all ninja's.

Next chapter: Weather or not.

This chapter was posted on the 24/04/2017 at 21:53


	6. Chapter 5: Weather or not

Chapter 5: Weather or not

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took so long. I do want some more reviews before I continue.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

We are all preparing to leave for St. Lucia. This is where Neptune's sword has lead us. Everyone is excited.

"Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean Island paradise," Will says as he and Ronny sit side by side.

Rose gives him a look from where she is sat.

"Yeah," Ronny agrees with Will and I smile at the two from where I am standing. "The beach is a little slow for me, unless I'm flying through the sand on a dune buggy."

I laugh.

"I prefer to swim myself," I tell them.

"I don't think we'll be seeing any dune buggies where were going," Rose points out ruining the mood. "The southern part of the island is dense jungle and forest."

"Party pooper," I joke.

Mack enters the room.

"This is so amazing," he says as he carries his red duffel bag. "Traveling deep into Uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity. Oh, is this high adventure or what?"

Dax suddenly jumps into the air and lands on the duffel bags.

"Not so fast," he replies and I notice he has a blue satchel bag in his hands. "I read that st. Lucia is haunted."

Rose tries to reassure the blue ranger. "That's just folklore Dax."

Mack realized what Dax has in his satchel.

"Are those marbles?" He asks the blue ranger.

"Not just any marbles," Dax replies. "They're my lucky marbles."

"And don't worry Dax," Mack says. "We're power rangers. We're unbeatable."

I shake my head at the red ranger.

"Mack not even power rangers are unbeatable," I inform him.

He frowns at my tone.

"What do you mean?" He asks me.

Without thinking it my mind flashes to the day I watched the bodies of my brother, father and godfather float to the ground dead.

I don't notice the house shaking until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look around and see the worried face of my father. He motions to the house.

I try and calm myself. It takes a few minutes but I am able to get my powers under control.

"Sorry," I say to my friends.

They all give me a look that says don't worry about it.

My dad squeezes my shoulder and motions for me to come with him.

I sigh but do as I am told. We head out and he looks at me.

"What happened in there?" He asks me gently.

I sigh once more. "Bad memories."

He raises an eyebrow.

"About what?" He asks me.

"About what the master did to you, Bowen and Daggeron."

He sighs and pulls me in for a hug. "You cannot protect everyone Athena."

I ignore that. I decide to go back to my friends as we will be leaving soon. But then we are alerted to trouble and we take off.

*Kick into overdrive*

we jump out of the SHARC and go running towards Motor is holding a man.

"We've gotta help him!" Rose states and I nod.

As we run I speak to my team.

I'll save the driver," I tell them. "You guys go after Motor."

I tell at the lava lizards as I got one away from the driver.

"GO!" I tell the driver as I pull him away.

He moves away but I have to grab him again as the lava lizards move to attack us.

Two strike me and I fall to the ground.

"Now you've made me mad," I say pulling out my drivemax sabre and my Triassic sword.

I jump at the Lava lizards and strike one of them. I turn and kick another before striking him in the abdomen.

I keep fighting but more seem to come. I pull out my wand and send some fireballs there way.

But because my magic was dormant for so long and they are made of lava it bounces back at me.

What I didn't notice is the driver was behind me and he goes rolling across the ground and over the cliff.

I go to help him but the lava lizards grip me by the arms.

"NO!'' I yell.

Luckily Will jumps over us.

"I'll get him," he tells me.

He uses his hovertek cycle and saves the man that nearly died because of me.

I then spot some lava lizards going for a machine of some sort.

"STOP!" I bellow moving towards the monsters.

I raise my hand and send them flying. But as I turn there is a blast of electricity and I raise a shield. I feel the weakness of it but it does the job.

I see that the Lizards have what they came for and I am really annoyed at myself for letting them get it.

Moltor approaches them.

"Nice try, power rangers," he informs the six of us. "Lizards, you know what to do with the machine."

He then walks off and both he and the Lizards disappear. I feel complete rage at myself now.

*Kick into overdrive*

We arrive back at the command center.

"That was brutal," Will says and I nod my head in agreement.

"I feel like all four of my tires are blown out," Ronny says and I glance at her as she sits down.

My dad walks over to me but I avoid his gaze.

Mr. Hartford turns in his seat to look at all of us.

Rose glances at me. "You ok, Courtney?"

I sigh.

"No I'm not Okay," I reply and my dad sighs now. "I blew it. If it wasn't for Will..."

I stop not wanting to think about what would have happened.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Will says. "Thats why theres six of us."

"But I have magic," I say glancing at my dad before turning away. "Or at least I used to. I guess I blew that too."

Dad looks as if he is going to say something but Dax speaks first.

"What did Moltor want with that guy?" He asks all of us.

"He didn't want the guy," Rose points out. "He wanted a subatomic energy generator."

Mr. Hartford nods. "Thats exactly right Rose."

"But why?" My dad asks the question we all want to know the answer to.

Before anything else is said Spencer walks in.

"Sir..." he says and I look up to see him drenched and holding some sort of plant. "This weather is relentless. First, the sun cooks my daises. Then this downpour washed away my favorite melons. Something is terribly wrong."

I frown wondering what is happening out there. Mr. Hartford brings up the weather forecast and we all listen.

"Stifling heat and massive rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed out roads and knocked out power around the globe," the news woman says. "The national guard has been called in to regulate the chaos."

Spencer looks around giving us all a look that says: 'See what I mean.'

"Whatever hes doing," Mr. Hartford says bringing us back to Moltor. "Its connected to this inclement weather. I'm putting the jewel quest on hold."

The others all look shocked.

"What?" Will asks him.

"I have a new zord to help you battle," Mr. Hartford says before turning to Mack. "Its got your name on it."

Mack nods looking excited.

We watch as Mack begins to power up the drill driver. As it goes downhill I know I should encourage him to try again but I don't feel as if I could do any good. My dad seems to never take his eyes off of me but I avoid his gaze once more.

Mack finally returns to the command center looking a little disappointed.

"I couldn't do it," he says and then he looks at me. "Maybe you should have this zord. You're the one without one."

Mr. Hartford shakes his head. "You will have to try again Mack."

Mack looks unconvinced.

"Maybe I shouldn't be a ranger," he says before walking off.

"Athena?" Dad says and I turn to him. "You should go after him."

I shake my head. "Why? I should have stuck to my decision. And never became a leader. My magic is useless I nearly got that guy killed. I should add it to the list of people who nearly died because of me."

I then walk off myself. I go out into the garden and think about the beloved leopard who always helped me when I doubted myself.

Azantys.

I sure missed him. I mean I love Brightstar and cotastros and even fireheart. But Azantys had been there for me since the very beginning.

But this wasn't his home. He had been trapped here and cursed to live on this planet.

Until I set him free.

And it was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

Before I can think more into it I get alerted to more trouble and I take off with the other after I morphed.

*Kick into overdrive*

We get to the battle and begin to fight the Lava lizards. I split off to fight my own. I kick one turn and strike another. One goes to slam his sword into me but I block.

Mack comes over to assist me and we both manage to do a good job against the Lizards.

"Drive defender!" Mack and I call using our weapons to shoot them.

Two get blasted back but one more runs at the two of us. I move away from Mack as another comes towards me. I raise my hand and send it flying into the air. I then jump high and strike down upon it hard.

It hits the ground and explodes.

"What are you doing to the weather?" I hear Mack ask.

"I'll never tell you!" The Lizard retaliates.

But we all have to duck out of the way as purple lightning begins to hit the ground all around us. The lava lizards blow up and I turn to my friends.

"What was that?" I ask them hoping for an answer.

A gust of wind sends us all flying back and I groan.

"The weatherman said sunny and warm," Dax says with a hint of amusement in his voice. "What does he know?"

"Funny Dax," Ronny replies but I am not amused.

We all gasp as Moltor comes towards us. He laughs evilly.

"My weather machine has made me powerful," he says and I frown.

"And a little nuts," Will retorts.

"After I destroy you," he begins. "My brother will respect me. Do you have any last words before I push this machine to its limits and destroy the living world."

"You can't do that!" Ronny protests in anger.

"Yeah," Rose agrees walking forwards. "You'll drown the entire planet."

"Thats right pink ranger," Moltor agrees and this is obviously his plan. "Engage the machine."

The monster begins but I decide to do something.

"Come on rangers!" I tell my team and we prepare to attack.

We begin to sword fight with Moltor and the others are soon down. I manage to hold my own.

"You really do not want to challenge a ninja to a sword fight," I warn him kicking him back and blocking his next strike. "Because you.. will... loose."

I emphasize each word with a kick and he goes stumbling backwards. He growls at me.

Moltor's machine begins to work but something goes wrong.

"This doesnt look good," I say to my team.

The top of the machine comes off and begins to spin really fast. Then a snow storm begins.

"I haven't seen this much snow since my mum lost her powers," I say to myself.

"It can't be!" Moltor says clearly angry about the turn of events.

"The machines doing it on its own," Dax points out the obvious.

"We have to stop it!" Will says to all of us.

"What have you done?" Mack asks him. "You lost control of your own evil device!"

The said device glows green and doubles in size.

"I don't know what to do!" Moltor says and he is clearly lost.

Dax goes to run off but I stop him.

"WAIT! Get some extra power," I say before turning to Mack. "I'm going back to the command center."

I flame back to the command center just as they send for the zords.

The five zords arrive and I stand beside Mr. Hartford as we watch them go into battle. They try to get a lock on the machine but Dax cannot do it as it is moving so much.

There is a sudden avalanche coming their way.

"GUYS GET OUT!" I yell out to my team.

Mack is the only one who gets out and the others are covered in the avalanche. We can no longer see them.

"NOO!" I yell out.

*Kick into overdrive*

Mack arrives back at the mansion but I cannot take my eyes off of the screen hoping beyond hope that my friends are okay.

"Mack," Mr. Hartford says when he sees his son enter the room.

"I told you not to send me out there," Mack says and I sigh. "Look what happened. I lost the rest of the team."

"Mack..." I say but he ignores me.

"It's not over yet," Mr. Hartford reminds him. "The drill driver can dig them out."

"I can't drive that thing," Mack reminds his dad before turning to me. "You do it."

"No mack," I say and I look around at the other occupants of the room. "It's you that needs to do it."

I then leave the room and go outside.

I hear footsteps and turn to see my father approaching.

"Athena... why won't you do it?" He asks me.

"Because another person nearly died because of me today," I remind him. "Not even my magic or ninja skills did any good."

He sighs and walks towards me.

"Athena when you use your magic more it will become less dormant," he informs me. "But until then you must rely on your team to give you support. And in return you must give them support."

I nod and think about what he says.

I go and find Mack.

"Hey Mack," I say when I see him in the lounge. "I think you should try again."

"But Courtney," he says. "I tried and it didn't work."

"Then try and try again," I tell him. "And you keep trying until you succeed."

He sighs and we both go to the command center.

*Kick into overdrive*

We are there only a few minutes when the alarms go off.

"I think we've got them sir," Spencer explains and we all move over as they come up on the screen. "Yes. Only on video. No audio communication."

They are all calm and doing different things to keep themselves occupied until they are rescued.

"They're not scared," Mack points out clearly shocked. "Why aren't they scared?"

I glance behind me and smile. "Because they know that we are going to save them!"

"She's right," Mr. Hartford says. "They believe in the two of you."

"And so do we," My dad adds.

"I never doubted you for a second red and white rangers," Spencer says.

Mack glances back at our friends. "They really believe in us."

"Obviously," Mr. Hartford says before looking at me. "Are you two going to prove them wrong?"

I looked at Mack and he knew that we both were ready. He sighs before holding his hand out to his dad.

"Give me back my tracker," he tells his dad. "I got a hole to dig."

I decide to try something.

Astral projection.

I concentrate on the view of my friends and I feel this weird sensation. Then I am inside Rose's zord.

"AWWWWW!" She screams before seeing me. "Courtney how did you do that?"

I look at her screen to see the others looking as confused as her.

"It's called astral projection," I tell all of them smiling. "Only my spirit is here. Now this power drains me so I can't stay long. I just want you to know Mack is on his way."

I get back to my body and I stumble into my dads arms who had been trying to call me.

"Athena?" He asks and he notices my drained look. "You OK?"

I nod and explain what I did.

"Sounds like your sorceress powers are slowly coming back," he says sounding proud.

I turn to the screen just in time to see Mack get the drill driver moving. I smile glad that he could do it.

"I'm coming rangers," he says out loud.

He struggles but he finally finds the team and they break out before destroying the weather machine. I smile and praise my team from here.

*Kick into overdrive*

We are now getting ready to leave for St. Lucia again. Hopefully without anyone interfering.

Mack bursts into the room with Spencer carrying bags not too far from him.

"Are we going to get the jewel or what?" Mack asks sounding excited once more.

"My father always said 'It's not whether you fall down'," Dax says to us and he drops himself over the back of the sofa making me snort. "'It's whether you get back up'."

I laugh and turn as my dad enters the room.

"Okay," he says smiling at me. "Now you are slowly getting control of your powers I am returning home. But I have a message from mystic mother."

My eyes widen. "What is it?"

"She says an old friend is coming back," he says cryptically with a smile. "And he can't wait to yell at you for taking another ranger journey without him?"

Now my eyes are wide as saucers. "You mean..?"

"Yep," he says. "Azantys is coming back. He will be here as soon as possible."

I cannot believe it. My dad and I hug once more and I cannot keep the smile off of my face.

I turn back to the others to see Dax talking to Will about the curse.

"I'm not superstitious," Will says slowly. "But we can use all the luck we can get."

We all look at each other and then begin to make a move towards Will.

"Well then give it to us," Mack says as we approach.

We all fight over the bag of marbles in Wills hand. Another fun filled day in the office.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took me so long I needed a break from power rangers fanfic. But I am back now and I will continue this as well as my other fanfic stories. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 01/06/2017 at 2:57


	7. Chapter 6: Pirate in pink

Chapter 6: Pirate in pink.

Chelbell2016:

Ok and this one is done and the first jewel of the corona aurora is found. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

We are all walking across the beach.

"St. Lucia," Rose says as we go on. "I read a lot about this Island."

"Hey Courtney," Ronny says and I turn my head to look at her. "Get out that map. It'd be nice to have some idea of what we're looking for."

I nod and begin to get the map out so we can all look at it. Mack looks at the map from my left shoulder.

"My dad traded in some expensive artifacts for this," he says as I look over the old and tattered map. "Hope it leads to something good."

Dax suddenly gets excited and I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"Guys its so obvious," he says to all of us. "We got a crusty, old map to a remote island in the Caribbean. We've got to be looking for.."

"Pirate treasure," Mack finishes.

Everybody but Rose and I cheer as they realise this.

"Yeah right," Rose says sounding annoyed. "All the relics from that era have been discovered long ago."

Mack is quick to answer her. "Some of those pirates were really clever."

"Not clever enough to bathe apparently," I say to my friends.

"Don't get your hopes up," Rose says nodding her head at my remark. "That map could lead us to a big fat dead end."

I lead the group as we go on.

"Hold up guys," Will suddenly says and I look around at him. "I'm getting a reading."

He jogs past me with his tracker in his hand. He kneels down and begins to brush away some of the sand and rocks. He manages to find some sort of metal object.

"It's an old cannon," Mack says as he recognizes the object.

Will brushes away more sand and we see a gold name plate on it. Written on it is three words.

"The black Scabbard," Will reads.

Mack makes a noise of happiness.

"I was right. This is a pirate ship," he says and I roll my eyes at his tone of voice. "I read about this in 'Brownbeard the pirates high-sea adventures'."

He makes a pirate noise and the others chuckle. Rose shakes her head.

"I know a lot about Brownbeard too," she says. "But I read it in a history book. Like most pirates, he was an outlaw, and he spent his life stealing and looting."

"Basically he was nothing but a crook," I say as she gives us a description.

"Yeah, but he was a jolly crook," Mack says to me.

"Yeah," Ronny agrees as she and Dax laugh at Mack.

Mack decides to give us a history on this pirate.

"You see Brownbeard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary eye of the sea jewel," he tells us. "But he died before he could find it. Some say that his ghost searches for it till this very day."

"OOh ghost pirates!" Dax says in a very unconvincing spooky voice. "Now that would make a great movie."

Ronny smiles before looking around at all of us. She is clearly thinking about something.

"Well if Brownbeard wanted that jewel so much, its got to have a lot of power," she points out to us. "Who want to bet that the eye of the sea is the first jewel of the corona?"

I think about what she said and it does kind of make sense as to why the jewel would be on this island.

We all nod and take off. Rose looks a little unsure as she follows us.

*Kick into overdrive*

We continue on and I glance from left to right as we carry on. We come across a bridge and I stop. I am not a big fan of bridges.

Will stops and then so do the others as we all look at the bridge.

"Looks like we have to cross the bridge," Will points out.

"No sweat," Dax says bouncing up and down. "I've done this kind of things a bunch of times. It's actually kind of fun."

He seems so enthusiastic until he turns around and glances at us with a forced smile.

"So who's going first?" He asks all of us.

I roll my eyes and step forwards.

"Okay I'll go," I say to all of them.

I step forwards and grip the ropes of the bridge to steady myself. As I take the first few steps the bridge creaks. I continue to walk and the others follow after me.

"See? Pretty easy," I say even though I do not feel that way at all.

"This is really high," Rose says from behind me.

Suddenly we all scream as the bridge collapses. It hits the other side and we are all holding on for our lives.

"'It's actually kind of fun'?" Will quotes Dax in question.

I glance down at where the others are all holding on to the bridge. "Everybody, hold on!"

"Do we have a choice?" Ronny calls up to me.

The wind blows all behind us and I know that I need to do something. I look down at all of my friends.

"Everybody grip the leg of the person above you," I say beginning to wonder why I hadn't done this instead of crossing the bridge.

Everyone does as I say and I flame us so we are on the ground above. Where the bridge should have taken us if it hadn't collapsed.

The others all fall to the ground not used to the flaming.

"I love my magic," I say smiling at my friends who all glance up at me.

As they get to there feet Dax points to the bridge.

"That bridge was secure when we started over it," he points out the obvious. "Somebody or something must have cut the rope."

Ronny nods but Rose rolls her eyes. "Stop with the haunted-island stuff, Dax."

"This island is haunted," Mack informs Rose.

Rose storms off and the rest of us follow to find the jewel.

*Kick into overdrive*

We walk around and Ronny suddenly stops. I see that he is standing in front of a cave.

"Who wants to be the first one in the creepy cave?" Ronny asks us all with a smile and then when no one volunteers. "Hands?"

I glance at Rose and then we both speak at the same time. "Come on."

As we walk through the cave we hear a sudden ghost like laughter. All of us jump as none of us made that noise.

I pull the map out hoping to find some sort of clue to where we are going.

Dax looks even more nervous than before.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys," he says nervously. "But, uh, my timbers are actually shivering."

 **"Shivering..."** The ghostly voice says.

"They say Brownbeard haunts this island," Mack says to all of us. "Trying to scare away anyone else looking for the eye."

I glance around as my magic traces another presence besides the five humans and me that are in this cave.

"Guys...," I say preparing to use my magic if I have to. "Were not alone."

"Mack remind me to take away your library card," Rose says still not believing in ghosts. "I told you theres no such thing as ghosts."

I walk towards her and speak. "Well I can say one thing. Were not the only people in this cave right now."

Before she can reply there is a blue shimmer and a ghostly pirate appears.

"Ahoy," he says and the others all turn to see him. They look completely shocked. "Ye be looking at the most fearsome ghost of all. It is I... Brownbeard the pirate."

I glare not trusting him.

"I can't believe it," Mack says sounding impressed and excited at the sane time. "I've read every story ever written about you. You're a legend."

Brownbeard laughs. "You make an old sea-dog blush," he says as everyone except for Rose and I chuckle. " 'Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now if you'd be so kind, get off me island."

I step forward and glare at the ghost. "How about you make us Casper!"

The others grab me, pull me backwards and try to diffuse the situation.

"We just got here," Dax informs him. "We need to find the eye of the sea."

I glare back at the blue ranger and Ronny elbows him in the gut.

"Ahh so ye are looking for the eye," Brownbeard states walking towards us. "Well you'll never get it. Its going to be mine you hear. All mine."

I raise a shield and crook my finger at him. "I dare you to take one more step towards us. Ghost or no ghost... you will regret it."

He backs off and glares at me.

"Listen," Rose says. "We need that jewel for something very important, so just stay out of our way."

Brownbeard glances from me to Rose and back again. "And who are these saucy young beauties. I sense power from her."

He points at me as he says the last part.

"The names Rose," Rose replies.

"Courtney," I say short and angrily.

"And you're not fooling us with your phony pirate charm," Rose points out to him and I nod my head in agreement. "I know your nothing but a common thief."

Brownbeard looks Rose up and down. "A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Rose looks even more angry now.

"See what I mean?" She says glancing at the others who do not look as bothered. "He even steals from Shakespeare."

"Sad," I say shaking my head.

"Well, I tell ye one thing girlies," he says as he tries to get around my shield. "You will never find the eye of the sea."

"Oh, yes we will," Dax says and I turn to glare at him. "We've got a map!"

Ronny elbows him again and I face palm.

"I'll just be quiet now," Dax says realizing his mistake.

Brownbeard spots the map in my hand.

"So ye do?" He says in question while stroking his beard. "What say we look for the eye together? I bet me lucky pearl we can find it."

I give him a look that says 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"Maybe its not such a bad idea," Will says mainly looking at Rose and I. "He does know the island."

"Yeah," I say sarcastically as I figure something out. "He knew enough to cut those ropes on the footbridge I bet."

"Ah what can I say? I'm a scoundrel," he says causing me to scowl. "But I don't want to keep the jewel. I just want to hold it in my hand once. So that my old spirit...( Cough)... finally rests."

The others all give him sympathetic looks. I just glare. Then Rose comes to her senses.

"You guys can do what you want," she says and I sigh. "I'm out."

She then storms out of the cave. I want to follow but I don't trust Brownbeard near the others.

*Kick into overdrive*

The rest of us continue to follow the map. But we are wondering where Rose has gotten to.

"Rose was really mad, huh?" Dax points out.

"She'll cool down," Will informs him.

"Well as long as Casper leaves us alone," I say still not liking the ghost.

"Anyway we better keep following the map," Will says motioning to the map in my hands.

"Follow this rangers," a sudden voice says from behind me.

We turn to see Miratrix and a new monster. Miratrix is a new villain that like me is a ninja. She seems to have a certain grudge against me. But of course she also wants my magic.

The monster blasts at us. I raise a shield and it blast manages to knock us all back but we are unharmed. The other four all give me grateful looks.

"I'll take that map if you don't mind," Miratrix says to all of us as she walks forwards.

"Actually," I say getting to my feet. "I do mind."

The monster goes to blast us again. This time I flame us all out and back in once the blast disappears behind us.

Miratrix growls and whispers something along the lines of 'Pesky white ranger.'

"She is so still into me," Dax says referring to their one time liking of each other.

"The map? Now!" Miratrix orders us holding her hand out for it.

I place the map into my pocket and we all prepare to fight.

Miratrix pulls out her sword to fight us with it. We all run forwards.

I fight Miratrix and the others fight the monster. I duck under a strike from her swords and use my magic to send her flying back. She growls as she cannot get close enough to get the map from me.

"Give it!" She demands from me.

"Never!" I scream back at her.

Miratrix finally manages to get the map and sends a swift kick to my stomach which sends me flying back into a tree. I am not hurt as I quickly heal.

I stand to my feet and make a move towards her again. But I am cut off as Rose suddenly appears. She is dressed in a pirates costume and her voice sounds different. Straight away I know that there is something wrong with her.

"Ahoy, mates!" She says to all of us as the other four gather around me.

"Rose?" Mack says clearly confused to what she looks like.

"Rosie the bold at your service," Rose states her apparent pirate name.

"What happened to her?" Dax asks.

"You'll not be taking this map, you wicked wrench," Rose tells Miratrix.

Miratrix and the monster regroup.

"Think again 'Matey',"Miratrix mocks Rose before turning to the monster. "Get her!"

The monster and Rose fight and to everyones surprise Rose wins. I watch and a theory comes to my mind on why she is doing this. My fears are confirmed when she conjures a sword.

Rose doesnt have magic. She shouldn't be able to conjure things.

She calls out things and the others all cheer.

"Hey, don't you think we should help her?" Ronny asks us.

"I don't think she needs it," Mack comments. "It looks like shes enjoying herself."

Rose dodges all of the attacks as if she has been fighting for years. Or as if she has been around for hundreds of years.

When Miratrix and the monster finally scamper the others gather around Rose to congratulate her. I stay back knowing my magic will react to the strange presence in Rose. And that could harm her.

"What happened to you?" Mack asks her trying to figure it out.

"I don't know," Rose says placing her hands on her hips. "But I feel as jolly as a jaybird. Now lets go find us the eye of the sea!"

She walks off and the others continue to chuckle.

"What has gotten into her?" Will asks the others.

We take off after her.

*Kick into overdrive*

We all go on as Rose leads the way.

"I'll bet my lucky pearl that it's here," Rose says and I know my suspicions are correct. "I can feel it."

"'X' marks the spot!" Will points out that this should be the right place.

We all grab a spade and begin to dig.

"Start digging!" Ronny says lacking enthusiasm

Rose is the only one not digging. She is just walking around us looking excited at the prospect of getting the eye of the sea.

We hit a treasure chest and Rose cheers. "Aye, we found it!"

The three men of the group pull the chest out of the ground and set it down next to the hole we were digging.

Rose comes over and opens it. All we see are a bunch of gold items.

"I don't see it," Ronny says.

"Theres more here than meets the eye," Rose informs her.

She grabs a small rectangular box out of the chest. She opens it and we see a small crystal in it.

"Thar she be! The eye of the sea!" Rose says.

Rose takes it out and as the others stare wide eyed as she walks away with it in her hand.

"It's more beautiful then I ever imagined," Rose says.

I have had enough. I walk forward and address the pirate that has possessed the pink ranger.

"Okay, Brownbeard," I say and Rose turns to me. "You said you just wanted to hold it once and you've done it. Now we want the real Rose back Casper!"

I threaten him hoping that this will work.

"Fair enough!" Brownbeard says before ejecting from Rose's body.

His spirit form lands beside her.

"Where am I?" Rose asks looking around confused. Then she looks down at herself. "What happened? I feel so... dirty."

Brownbeard looks at her.

"Dir.." he begins but then cuts off as he sniffs himself. "Sorry, but haven't bathed in a few hundred years. Well, I'm off. And I'll be keeping the eye for myself."

"Whoa," Ronny says clearly shocked. "What happened to holding it, and then letting your soul rest?"

Why this was going off Rose tries to get the crystal off of him but he holds it out of reach.

"Oh, that was a little lie," Brownbeard says and I growl at him. "I always meant to steal it from ye. Now I must be shoving off."

Before he can move I step forwards and use my telekineses to move the crystal towards me.

"Sorry Casper not today," I say to him as I hold my hand out for it.

But before I can there is a blast and as I was concentrating on the crystal I didn't have time to raise a shield. The blast hit the ground in front of us and we all went flying. The crystal went rolling across the ground.

I look up and see Miratrix and her monster there.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me darlings," she says to Rose and I before walking forwards and taking the crystal. "It's all mine, baby!"

"Wait!" Mack yells as he moves forwards to pull me to my feet.

"Ta!" Miratrix says.

Then she waves before disappearing.

Rose and I turn to Brownbeard once Miratrix is gone.

"I hope your happy," Rose says.

"Your greed has put the whole world in danger," I say to him hating myself right now for not taking action straight away.

We all head back to the S.H.A.R.C so we can head home.

*Kick into overdrive*

Rose, Mack and I head downstairs into our base. Rose and I are both seething about Brownbeard.

"I had it right in my hands!" Rose exclaims.

"And I would have been able to protect us if I didn't have to get the crystal off of him," I say really annoyed.

"OH, that thieving, good for nothing, deceptive, smelly," Rose describes Brownbeard.

"That Casper wannabe makes me so angry," I growl out.

Mack tries to calm us down.

"I don't think Brownbeard meant for Miratrix to get the jewel," he points out and I glare at him.

"Maybe not," Rose agrees. "But its because of him that she has it. Not to mention his spirit took me over and turning me into a pirate? How humiliating."

"Are you kidding?" Mack says and I give him a sign to cut it out but he doesn't see. "You were an awesome pirate."

He starts to mock her but she glares until he stops.

"You're deluded," she replies.

"Now can we keep trying to track down Miratrix?" I ask wanting to change the subject.

There is a beeping.

"It seems that your search is over," Spencer says. "Look!"

I look to see said ninja-villain on the screen.

We see Miratrix speaking to the monster. Then Brownbeard turns up.

Rose turns to me.

"Courtney," she says and I look at her. "Let me handle this one. I have a score to settle with him."

I look at Mack and then back at her. "Ok but I'm stepping in if you need back up."

She nods,

"And I'll prepare the new shuttle driver," Spencer adds. "In the unlikely event that your enemy should grow to an enormous size."

I smiled at him and so did Rose.

"You're the best Spencer," she informs him and he chuckles.

Then he turns to us. "If only my paycheck reflected that."

Before I can speak I turn as a bright light shines in front of me.

I gasp when I see that it's the Mystic mother.

"Ri-..." I pause when I go to say Rita. "I mean Mystic mother. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that a certain snow leopard is waiting for you to call him into battle," she says smirking.

I gasp. "He's back!"

She nods her head at me. Then she disappears.

I then turn to see Mack telling Spencer to prepare the words.

"No," I say and they both turn to look at me. "I'll go. I have some unfinished business with Miratrix and that monster."

Mack gives me a look.

"But you need a zord," he says.

"I have three," I say to him. "And one I haven't seen in nearly a year."

He nods and I flame to the city. Once there I pull out my mystic wand.

"UTHE MEJOR AZANTYZ!"

There is a loud roar and Azantys appears in zord form through a spell seal. I smile.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"

Now I go through a spell seal.

 _ **"Long time no see old friend,"**_ I say through our telepathy.

 ** _"I've missed you two young one. And I see you are once again a ranger. Well let's do it again."_**

"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!"

We combine into our megazord and it feels nice to be able to do this again.

"PHOENIX LEOPARZORD!"

We get to rose just in time as she is about to go go over the side of a building. She looks around in shock.

"Courtney!" She says sounding relieved.

"Yeah, I got you," I tell her as we lift her back up.

I then turn and pick up the monster that turned into a machine. I throw it as hard as I can and it goes flying to the ground.

He blows up and lands back on the ground shrunken and in monster mode. I see the jewel separate from him.

A few seconds later and the monster regrows.

He blasts Rose so the others appear and blast him.

"Okay rangers," Mack says.

"Drivemax megazord activate," Rose says and the shovel driver combines with the megazord to make a new combination.

The monster fires at us so I use the spear to block all of its shots.

The others use the shovel zord to flip it over and I strike him twice with my spear.

The monster begins to smoke as sparks fly.

They jab the monster three times and I finish it off with one last strike with a spell seal powered weapon.

"Oh no! My booty's busted!" The monster says before exploding.

I split off from Azantys and we all go down to look for the jewel. But both Brownbeard and the jewel are gone.

Then there is a quiet noise behind me. I turn to see one of my good friends and zord standing behind me.

I run over and bend down so I can hug him tight. The others are all giving me crazy looks until I introduce them to Azantys.

Then we explain our mission and I flame us back to the base.

*Kick into overdrive*

Rose is really upset. I follow the rest of them back into the mansion and Azantys is on my heels.

"He fooled me again," Rose says clearly upset. " And I was just starting to trust him."

She sits down and I sit besides her. Azantys lays his head on my knees and I pat his head.

"We all thought we could trust Brownbeard," Mack reminds her. "Well except for Courtney."

I smile at him before looking at Azantys.

 _ **"I'm glad you're back. I missed you so much."**_

 _ **"I missed you two. Now I can travel backwards and forwards thanks to you and your magic. I will always be grateful to you Courtney for sending me home. But you should have called me when you became a ranger again. I would have come straight back."**_

I laugh at the way he scolds me. The others all give me a strange look so I give them the telepathy explanation.

They nod.

"Ahoy me fine matey's," Brownbeards voice suddenly says.

I glare as he appears and Azantys growls in warning. Brownbeard jumps back when he sees the snow leopard growling at him.

"Good heavens a buccaneer," Spencer says when he spots the pirate. "Should I prepare a tankard of lemonade."

I shake my head and answer the butler.

"That won't be necessary Spencer," I tell him still glaring at the pirate ghost. "Casper isn't welcome here."

Brownbeard steps forward and glances between Rose and I.

"I may be a scoundrel but I am not a rat," he says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "I believe this is what you are looking for."

He pulls out the jewel and hands it to Rose.

"I never meant to cause harm," he says to us.

"You know now I actually believe that," I say giving him a smile for the first time which he returns.

"Thank you," Rose nods her head at him.

"That's got to be it," Will says taking the jewel and trying to fit it into the sword of Neptune.

It doesn't fit.

"It doesn't fit," Dax says frowning.

"All that for nothing," Ronny says also frowning.

Rose and I share a look.

"Well uh, if that's not the jewel you're looking for," Brownbeard begins stroking his beard.

Rose looks to me and I nod.

"Keep it," she says handing it to the ghost. "From one pirate to another."

She passes it over.

Brownbeard chuckles.

"Thank yes missy," he says looking at the crystal. "But I'll not be taking things unduly anymore. I offer ye something in exchange."

I glance at what he pulls out. It's a pearl.

"Me lucky pearl," he says before passing it to Rose. "May it bring ye good fortune on all your journeys."

Suddenly our trackers let off an electronic beep. We all look at them in shock.

We read them and they say 100.

Rose puts the pearl into the sword and it fits.

There's a flash and we all chuckle as will picks up the sword.

"That's it," he cheers as he looks at the first jewel.

"The pearl is the first jewel of the corona," I say happily.

"Well, blow me down," Spencer says making us all laugh again.

We spend the rest of the day happy. I am even more happy now that Azantys and I are together once more.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Ok another chapter gone an Azantys is back. Please review and tell me what you think.

21/06/2017 at 00:02


	8. Chapter 7: Fathers at war

Chapter 7: Father's at war. Part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Ok surprise chapter for you all hope you enjoy it.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

I am stood outside Rootcore with my dad. We are training. I run and jump over his head. Turning quickly I duck under a punch and sweep his feet out from under him.

He quickly gets to his feet and blocks a kick from me.

After a few minutes we finally stop and I take a sip of water.

"Well done Athena," my dad says to me making me smile. "You have come far in your training."

I nod.

"Fighting is easy for me," I tell him. "My dad has been training me for years."

He frowns as I say this and I wonder what's bugging him.

"You mean Mr. Oliver," he says and now I frown. "That man may have raised you but he is not your father."

I don't say anything I just turn away and storm off.

I don't get very far when he grabs my elbow and forces me to face him.

"Athena I am just stating facts," he says to me. "I am your father and Udonna your mother."

I tore my elbow from his grip. "Tommy Oliver took me in from day one. He raised me, fed me, taught me right from wrong. You are both my fathers wether you like it or not!"

I then flame back to Reefside where I am meeting dad and his new girlfriend.

"Dad?" I say as I enter the house.

"In the kitchen Courtney," dad says.

I go into the kitchen to see dad stood with a blond haired woman about his age.

"Hi dad," I say hugging my father.

I turn to the woman and she smiles before holding out her hand. "Hello Courtney I'm Chelsea."

I shake her hand and smile back. "Nice to finally meet you."

She nods and we all sit down to eat.

After a nice meal we sit down in the front room.

"So," I say breaking the uncomfortable silence. "How did you two meet?"

Dad smiles. "Chelsea became a teacher at Reefside high as well."

I nod and smile at the thought of my dad finally being with someone. I look around and see some different things in the house now things that only a woman would have.

"So are you two living together now?" I ask them.

Chelsea nods and I smile even more.

"We've been living together for about three months now," she informs me.

Once again I nod. This sounds like the kind of relationship my dad needs. It was just me and him for so long. Then Leanne came along and now this woman. My dad has a family now.

"What do you teach then Chelsea?" I ask her wanting to know a bit more about her.

"Physical education," she says before smiling. "And I run a gymnastics club."

"Sounds cool," I reply to her.

I look around once more and then back at dad. "Where's Leanne?"

He looks a little annoyed. "She's with Daggeron but she will not tell me what she is doing."

I laugh knowing how much it would bug him not knowing where one of us are at all times. He used to freak if I wasn't home on time. But now obviously I can protect myself.

I look at the time and realise that I need to go.

"Look at the time I've got to go and see mum and dad," I say but I am cut off by my dad T.

"He's not your father," he says and I sigh. "I raised you."

"You know you two are as bad as each other," I snap making him gasp. I have never yelled like this. "Call me when you've decided to grow up and remember that I am an adult now."

I run out of the house and into the woods that I grew up in. I have had enough with both of my fathers and I just want to bang both of there heads together.

I go deep into the woods and flame to Hartford mansion.

*Kick into overdrive*

I go in and sit down for a few minutes.

"Miss Courtney," I hear a voice say from behind me. "Are you all right?"

I turn to see Spencer watching me.

"Oh, hi Spencer," I say to him. "No I am not all right to be honest."

He comes and sits down near me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks me.

I begin to explain to him the events of today. How both my parents are acting.

"Want some advice," he says and I nod. "Tell them that there is enough room in your heart for both of them. And keep telling them until they listen to you."

I think about it and nod again.

"Thanks Spencer," I reply.

"You're welcome," he says and I get to my feet.

I decide to go and try and talk some sense into my fathers tomorrow.

*TIME SKIP*

The next morning I get up and check my phone. I see two messages.

Leanne: Courtney Dad T has gone missing. Chelsea says she has not seen him since he left to go and try and find you yesterday. Have you seen him?

Bowen: Sis dads gone missing. The last anyone knew he was training with you. When was the last time you seen or spoke to him? I am very worried as it has nearly been 24 hours since anyone has seen him. You know dad its not like him. Please message me as soon as you get this.

I frown as I read both messages. It cannot just be a coincidence that they are both missing. Where are they? I begin to think of what could have happened to them but at that moment my voice is called.

"Courtney can you come down to the command center," Mr. Hartford's voice says. "There is something you will want to see."

I flame down there. All the other rangers are all ready there. They are staring at the screen.

I look over and see the most weirdest sight. My two fathers are fighting. And whats worse they are both morphed. How did dad T get his ranger powers back.

I look to the others. "We need to get out there now."

They nod and we all go for our morphers.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" We all yell and we finish morphing.

*Kick into overdrive*

I flame us to where my two fathers are fighting. I then spot some lava lizards not too far away.

"You guys deal with the Lava lizards," I say looking at my team. "I'm going after them two."

They all nod.

I run over and get in between the two men.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I ask them wondering what has gotten into them.

"I want to prove to you who is your real father Athena!" Dad L exclaims.

"Her name is Courtney," dad T replies.

They side step me and begin to fight again. I go to chase after them but I am shot at by lava lizards. I turn to defend myself and I worry about what I can do right now.

I kick one lava lizard in the chest and spin into another kick at one that had tried to pull a surprise attack on me. Turning to try and get back to my dads I sense dark magic. But that is not possible. We defeated all the evils of the underworld.

But I also have a feeling that it is the reason that my fathers are fighting. I see my fathers disappearing in the distance so I call out.

"FINISHIO!" I yell and the monsters disappear.

I try to run after my fathers when a dark blast suddenly hits me. I hit the ground but luckily I am not injured.

"Ok who is coward enough to attack when my back is turned?" I say.

"Now that would be me?" I hear a voice say.

I turn and shocked by who I see.

"Imperious!" I growl. "Doesn't a dead guy stay dead anymore!"

The other rangers regroup with me.

"First you can watch your fathers destroy each other," he says to me before looking around at the others. "Then I will destroy your friends and the rest of the mystic force. And then this world will be mine."

"Wanna bet!" I say deciding to go old school. "ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!"

The others are shocked as my Armour appears. I pull my bow off my back jump into the air and begin to fire arrow after arrow at Imperious. After a few hit him he is injured and he decides to leave.

He disappears through a dark spell seal.

I turn to my friends and my armor disappears. I look around and see that neither of my fathers are anywhere to be seen. But at least know now how my father got his ranger powers back.

But I don't know how I am going to save them both. But if I don't then they could end up destroying each other. And that is the last thing I want.

"Guys," I finally say to my team making them jump. "Let's get back to Rootcore."

They nod seeing that I need to get out of here right now.

*Kick into overdrive*

We get into the base and I turn to Mr. Hartford.

"Can you try and find a magic signature?" I ask him wanting to hurry up and find my fathers right now.

Mr. Hartford looks a little unsure.

"I'm not sure," he says and I sigh. "The computers aren't built to do that. But I'll try."

Suddenly there is a cackle behind me. I turn to see the mystic mother.

"Hello Courtney," she says smiling at me. "When you find your fathers there is only one way to break the spell. You must convince them that fighting over you is pointless and that you love them both the same. Tommy Oliver is one stubborn man and so is Leanbow. But there is one thing they have in common... the urge to protect and love you."

I nod seeing the sense in this. "Thanks mystic mother. I really needed some ideas on how to help them."

She disappears once more and I turn to see my team and I smile at them.

"There is only one thing to do at a time like this," I say to them. "Time to call in the family."

I pick up the phone and ring my brothers mobile.

"Hello," Bowen's voice answers.

"Hi Bowen it's Courtney," I say glad to hear his voice. "Listen I need your help..."

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I will have part 2 out ASAP.

This chapter was posted on the 10/07/2017 at 21:34


	9. Chapter 8: Father's at war part 2

Chapter 8: Father's at war part 2.

Chelbell2016:

Ok next chapter hope everyone enjoyed this one.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

My brother, mother and Daggeron arrive and a few minutes later so does Leanne.

I huge each member and then they glance around at the other members of my team. I also glance at them before turning back to the people that are my family.

"Guys we have a problem," I say to all of them before turning to Daggeron. "Imperious has returned."

He scowls but shakes his head. "There is no possible way that he is back. I watched him disintegrate right in front of my eyes."

I don't answer him. Instead I walk towards the screens and hold out my hand.

I concentrate and the memory of all that happened earlier.

A red light comes out and hits the screen. We all watch as the events of the battle play on the screen. Leanne gasps when she sees our father in his ranger form.

"But... how?" She says to me.

I tell them all that I know and what the mystic mother told me when she came to see me.

"Well we have to stop this," Daggeron states. "This is madness."

I nod and let out a shaky breath. "As soon as we trace them we are going to try and talk some sense into them. Thats where you guys come in."

They all agree and I turn away. Walking back up the stairs I feel the tears enter my eyes. Then there is a voice from behind me.

"You OK?" The voice asks.

I turn to see my brother behind me. He has a look of concern. When he sees my tear stained face he walks forwards and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so worried," I say to him. "What if one of them badly injures the other? Or even worse..."

I don't finish as a cold shiver runs down my spine.

"Hey," Bowen says looking into my eyes. "We cannot think like that. We have to believe that they are going to make it through this."

I nod but do not comment. I worry about losing either of my fathers.

Suddenly the others call to us so we go back downstairs.

"We think we've found them," Mr. Hartford tells us and I sigh in relief. "We cannot be sure but there is a very strong magic in Briarwood."

I nod and turn to my team and friends. "For now we don't morph. These two are not our enemies."

I grab my phone once more

"Who are you calling for?" Leanne asks me.

"Reinforcements," I tell her.

Once the phone call is made I lead the way out of the door. Then I flame us to the area which my two fathers are in. I hope that we can stop them before it is too late. Before one... or both of them die.

Imperious is going down for what he has done to them. For good this time.

*Kick into overdrive*

We arrive at the right time and I see my two fathers fighting. They do not even seem to be tiring out. Then of course the lava lizards appear. And to my surprise Hidiacs.

"Oh great," I say and the others all fall into fighting stances.

"Mum, Bowen, Leanne and I will try to stop them," I say motioning to the two battling soldiers. "Can the rest of you handle these goons?"

I glance back and they all nod.

Me and my group jump over the foot soldiers. Bowen grabs Leanbow and mum and Leanne grab Tommy.

"Dads!" I yell standing in between the two. "You've got to stop this!"

They manage to get the others off of them. They run forwards and I am forced to move out of the way as they begin to fight.

Bowen pulls me to my feet. "What do we do?"

I glance back to see the others struggling with the Hidiacs and Lava lizards put together.

"You guys fall back and help the others," I say before calling for my shield of triumph. "I'll stop this fight."

Bowen hesitates but then nods. Everyone else goes to the others and I yell out. "TRIASSIC WARRIOR ACTIVATE!"

My armour appears and I feel the surge.

"POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!" I call as fire surrounds me.

I jump high into the air and stick myself in between the two men that I consider dad.

"MOVE!" They both yell moving to fight again.

I raise my hand and encase both of them in a separate shield. As this is a lot of power I know that I will not be able to hold it for long.

I need to act quickly.

"Both of you this is pointless," I say with slight strain. "I love you both equally."

I then turned to dad T.

"Tommy Oliver. You raised me, took me in without knowing a thing about me, got me through my first two times as a ranger and stood by me through it all. When my team turned against me you let me make my own decisions and stood by me. When I was stubborn you were patient. You made me the leader that I am today. Many times we saved each other. I love you."

He is glowing a faint black. I am gathering that this is a sign that the spell is breaking.

I then turn to my other father.

"Leanbow. We have not known each other that long. But it feels like a lifetime. Because of you I had a normal childhood. You made the hardest decision of your life when you agreed with my mother that it was for the best to send me away. But magic works in mysterious ways and it led me back to you. When you discovered who I was you watched over me and protected me. Even now you defend me. You are as much my father as he is. I love you."

Dropping the shield I say one more line. "I love you both so much."

There is a groan and the dark energy blows up around them.

I feel all my energy leave me and I drop to the ground falling out of my Triassic mode. The others all regroup as my fathers pull me to my feet. We face the hidiacs but before we can attack there is an explosion and we all hit the ground hard.

I groan and look up as Imperious and Moltor appear.

"You are a pest red ranger," Imperious tells me as he notices that the spell is broken. "You stopped a battle that was about to go down in history."

"well," Moltor says raising his sword at us. "Now you will all go down in history!"

He fires at us but there is a yell and the reinforcements appear. Chip, Vida, Madison, and Xander arrive destroying the beam that was coming towards us quickly.

"Right on time," I say nodding to them.

Moltor goes to attack but Imperious thinks better of it. "We'll be back and next time you will be destroyed."

They then disappear in a flash of flames and magic. I run over to the newcomers.

"Thanks guys," I say nodding at all of them.

"We got here as soon as we could," Xander nods.

"We better get out of here," I say.

Dad transports us through a spell seal as I'm too weak to flame.

*kick into overdrive*

We arrive back at the mansion and I sit down. Two teams sit with me. And I glance at all of them. Mr. Hartford and Spencer are also here.

"Guys in order to stop Moltor and defeat Imperious," I say to all of them. "We are going to have to work together."

The two teams glance at each other and then back at me.

"What do we need to do?" Xander asks being the first one to speak.

I sigh and look at my father and sister.

"First we need you two to suit up once more," I say and they look shocked.

"We don't have our morphers on us," Dad T says.

I smile at Leanne who pulls a box out of the backpack that she had brought with her.

"Yeah we do," she says motioning to what is in her hands.

"And we can power them," I say raising my wand. "Imperious must be stopped."

Everyone nods in agreement.

We begin the preparations and discuss who will be working with who. But I can tell that my fathers don't like it.

I go upstairs to change.

There is a sudden flash around the mansion and then I hear my dads voice.

"WHAT THE... WHY IS RITA REPULSA HERE?!" Dad T yells.

I run down the stairs to see my mystic friends trying to restrain my dad T as he goes to attack the mystic mother.

"Dad!" I yell and he stops. "That is not the Rita you know. Rita repulsa is gone. This is the mystic mother. She is the empress of good magic."

Dad T looks at me like I am insane. "How can you be sure?"

I nod my head. "She is the reason I became a full sorceress."

He finally relaxes.

"It's nice to see you again Tommy," Rita says nodding her head. "But I am here to tell you that Imperious is attacking. You must all stop him."

I nod and turn to everyone. "Let's do it."

Everyone nods.

I flame us all to where we need to go.

*Kick into overdrive*

We arrive and I see that Imperious and Moltor are there as well as hidiacs, Lava lizards and other footsoilders. Imperious growls when he sees all of us.

"So I finally get to finish off the mystic force," he says glancing at all of us. "Once and for all."

I smirk before turning to look at my friends and family.

"Let's do this," I say before glancing at both of my fathers. "Together! READY!"

"READY!" Everyone replies.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Dad T and Leanne yells.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" My ex ranger team yells.

"KITSUNE WARRIOR POWER UP!" Bowen yells as he places his ring on.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" My current team and I yell.

Three different ranger teams and one warrior stand together. The roll call begins.

"CEPHLA!" Leanne yells.

"BRACHIO!" Dad T yells.

" BURNING HEART OF FIRE! WOLF WARRIOR!" Dad L yells.

"POWER OF THE SUN! SOLARIS KNIGHT!" Daggeron yells.

"FLURRY OF SNOW! WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!" Mum shouts.

"BURNING FLAME OF MARS! KITSUNE WARRIOR!" Bowen calls.

"STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!" Xander yells.

"EVER CHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!" Vida yells.

"FLUENT AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!" Maddie shouts.

"FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!" Chip calls.

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! WHITE RANGER!" I yell.

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! RED RANGER!" Mack yells.

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLACK RANGER!" Will shouts.

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLUE RANGER!" Dax calls.

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! YELLOW RANGER!" Ronny calls.

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! PINK RANGER!" Rose shouts.

 ** _(No one's POV:)_**

Leanne and Udonna join Daggeron to fight Moltor.

Udonna waves her wand. "Snow power!"

A flurry of snow hits Moltor and he hisses as he backs away. Daggeron moves forward.

"LASER LAMP!" He yells.

Jenji comes out and attacks Moltor himself. Then he is hit by Leanne's Cephla mace and he stumbles backwards. Daggeron runs at him and they begin to fight. Ducking under a punch Daggeron punches him and the force sends him back. He holds his arms out and the two women jump off of his shoulders and strike Moltor three times.

"Forget this!" Moltor growls. "I'm out of here!"

He then disappears in a burst of flames.

Not too far away Vida rushes forwards to fight a group of hidiacs and Lava lizards.

"TORNADO POWER!" Vida yells.

She turns into a tornado and separates the hidiacs from the lava lizards.

"Drive guizer!" Rose yells spraying her own group.

Vida grabs Roses hand and throws her high. She then jumps herself and they both send there powers at the monsters who disintegrate.

They both turn and high five.

"All right!" They both yell.

Maddie and Ronny run through the lava lizards. Ronny uses her Drive claw and hacks her way through them.

"Maddie if you would!" She says.

Maddie points her wand at them.

"TIDAL WAVE!" She yells and a huge pool of water hits them and there power drains.

The monster screech before they combust.

Dax and Chip run side by side. Chip uses his crossbow and fires lightning at each villain. Dax jumps up and uses his drive vortex. It sends all of the monsters into the air where they are all struck by a huge bolt of lightning. They land on the ground.

"Down and out," Dax says.

"We turned there lights off," Chip cheers.

Will and Xander fight each and every Styxoid that comes there way. Xander wraps then with vines and Will wacks them all with his drive hammer. Xander uses his axe mode to chop through some more.

When all are gone Will claps Xander on the shoulder. "Great!"

Mack pulls out his drive defender and Bowen his Kitsune sword and shield. As the Lava lizards fire at them Bowen uses his shield to block them. As he defends himself and Mack the two men race forwards and begin to fight the Styxoids. Bowen jumps high into the air and slams down. Mack comes from behind and strikes one from behind.

There is a huge explosion and they are all gone.

"Well done!" Bowen tells Mack.

"Thanks for having my back!" Mack says and the two shake hands.

Courtney and her two fathers all yell as they begin to fight Imperious. Tommy raises his staff.

"BRACHIO STAFF! ENERGY ORB!" He yells before sending the orb at Imperious who groans when it hits.

He turns the dial on his Brachio staff and both Courtney and Leanbow raise there hands.

"FIRE POWER!" They all fire at him and he hits the side of a building.

He glances at his foes before turning and doing a runner.

"Oh no you don't!" Courtney yells before turning and nodding to the two men.

"ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!" Courtney and Leanbow yell out.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Tommy calls out.

In the next moment Courtney has one of her fathers hands and is flying them towards Imperious. As they get closer she lets go of there hands and they both strike Imperious.

Courtney lands and clicks her fingers.

"RED DRAGON FIRE RANGER!" She yells.

Fireheart appears and the two combine. Spinning her batons and powering them up she throws them at Imperious. He is destroyed.

"YEAH!" Courtney yells as her and Fireheart land on the ground separated.

Her two fathers run over and high five her. Then the rest of her friends and family join her.

"That was great!" Courtney cheers.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

I head into the garden of Hartford mansion where I had asked my two fathers to meet me. When I get there I see them both ignoring each other.

"Hey," I say to them as I approach. "Thanks for meeting with me."

They both nod.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Dad T asks gently.

I sigh and sit down and motion for them both to do the same.

"When I stood at those screens... and seen the two of you fighting," I say feeling the tears start in my eyes. "It was the scariest thing I ever had to watch. I thought I was either going to loose one or both of you..."

I pause and then I feel two arms pull me into a hug. I know that it is my dad T.

"Were so sorry," he says as I calm down. "We new what we were doing but we could not stop ourselves."

I nodded and dad L pulled me in for a hug as well.

"We promise we will never let this happen again," he says.

They shake hands. There care for me had made there hate for each other end.

"I also want to make a promise to you guys," I say looking from one to the other. "No matter what you are both my father's and I will never stop loving either of you."

They both node before we hug once more.

*Kick into overdrive*

chelbell1996:

Ok another chapter. Please tell me what you think.

This chapter was posted on the 02/08/2017 at 12:14.


	10. Chapter 9: At all cost

Chapter 9: At all costs.

Sorry it has took me so long to update but I will update a few of these chapters now.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

We are all running around the mansion. The only one able to do it without moaning is Ronny and I. because I have trained since I was little it never bothered me running around like this.

"Only another mile and a half to go," Spencer who is in a golf cart says.

"Want to get out of the cart and jog along with us?" Will suggests to Spencer.

"I do many things around the Hartford estate," Spencer says and I glance at him. "Jogging is not one of them."

I decide to speed things up a bit to make them more interesting.

I turn to speak to my team. "Anyone care to join me."

"No," Dax says.

"Does it look like I even enjoy going at this speed?" Rose asks.

Mack nods and we both go on ahead. After a few seconds Ronnie joins us clearly wanting to take the lead.

"Didn't want you to get lonely," she tells us.

"Thanks," Mack says.

Ronny goes on ahead and I am not far behind her. Then Mack suddenly appears besides us again.

"Sorry I had to uh stop and tie my shoe," he informs us and I roll my eyes. "Besides I thought you two would be further ahead. With your super speed and your ninja streaking."

Ronny scoffs. "I don't need that to beat you."

She goes racing on ahead. I follow after her and we both make it back to the Hartford mansion quite quickly.

*Kick into overdrive*

When the others arrive I am sat reading a book after a nice shower. Ronny is playing a game on one of the game consoles. The others look exhausted when they walk towards us.

"What took you guys?" Ronny asks. "I'm on my second game already."

Will loosing his patience with Ronny throws his used towel at her. It lands on her shoulder.

"Ew," Ronny says as she picks the towel off of her. "Your all sweaty."

Dax falls to the ground and the other two just groan.

I continue to read my book as I contemplate Ronny.

I do not get why she has to be so competitive. Were a team and there is no I n team.

I just hope that she can learn the true meaning of friendship. I love to compete. But when I am with my friends I think it is more important to have fun.

A little while later and I am sat trying to finish my book. I hear the others game and once more Ronny's competitive attitude quickly ends the game.

Then Mr. Hartford and Mack enter they are wheeling a case of some kind towards us.

"Anyone interested in testing out the new blaster besides Mack?" Mr. Hartford asks as we all get to our feet curious.

Mack opens the case to show an amazing weapon. My mouth drops open in shock.

The others all speak there approval.

Then they remember other plans.

"Count me out!" Rose says and I look at her. "I've got a play date with Spencer, testing zord motherboards."

After Will and Dax also say no I sigh.

"I would love to," I say but then I spot Azantys. "I want to spend some time with my mystic animals. By the way. No one freak out if you see a unicorn on dragon around."

I walk off leaving the other three standing there worried.

*Kick into overdrive*

I head outside and a white unicorn comes towards me. Luckily this place no one has ever come to.

"Hey girl, whats up?"

"Everything is fine. I just thought it would be a nice time for us to meet up. Cotastros and Fireheart are deep in the woods. Hold on and I'll take you there."

I nod and jump on her back. She rides me into the woods with Azantys running by our side. Then I spot Cotastros and Fireheart.

After some conversation I am called back.

Apparently there s a lot of lava lizards around.

The team and I go to fight them.

When we arrive we see that instead of attacking they are fighting each other.

"Look at that!" Will says. "There fighting each other."

"Wanna bet on which one is gonna win?" Ronny asks and I roll my eyes underneath my helmet. "I'll take the ugly one."

"And that one is?" Rose asks sarcastically.

Moltor spots us from where he is standing. "Meddling rangers!"

He blasts lightning at us but I raise a shield and block it. The force knocks us over but we are not injured at all.

"That guy is getting on my last nerve!" I shout out.

I look at the lava lizards and see that there is one left.

"Excellent my champion!" Moltor says as he walks to the one left standing. "Now your reward."

I worry what he is going to do. He presses a button on his sword and sends a blast of lightning at the lava lizard that is still there. The lava lizard begins to grow red.

"That looks uncomfortable!" I say as we all get to our feet.

"Its just an experiment!" Moltor informs me. "You may not make it, but if you do, you will be the most powerful wizard of them all!"

The lightning stops and there is a sudden flash as the lava lizard turns into some sort of monster. He looks sort of like a dragon.

"IT WORKED!" Moltor cheers. "I shall call you Volkan!"

The dragon roars.

"This is trouble!" I yell before running to fight the monster. "Come on!"

We run at them but Moltor fires a blast that shatters my shield and we all hit the ground. I cough as grey smoke surrounds us.

I see them preparing to leave.

"No you don't!" I yell demorphing.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!" I say and as my armour appears I click my fingers. "RED DRAGON TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

I feel fireheart behind me and then we combine.

I run at the monster and he turns to blast me. I use the wings of Fireheart to block it. I continue to run but as I get closer this time he fires again and it hits me. I fall but Firehearts armour protects me.

They both soon disappear.

*Kick into overdrive*

I am down in the command center.

"It was the weirdest thing," Mack says as he looks at one of the computers. "When we arrived the lava lizards were fighting each other until there was just one left."

"Sounds similar to some early tribe customs," Mr. Hartford says. "Where warriors of the same tribe would battle amongst themselves for riches or for power."

I nod. "That's what it looked like to me."

"Thank goodness we've evolved from there," Ronny says and we all send her a look. "What?"

"I think I may have solved the drill blaster energy problem," Mr. Hartford says and I turn to him as the others appear. "First, I need to find a dragon scale."

I look at him wondering why he would need one.

"What?" Will says.

"You know in Gaelic writings it is stated that a scale from a dragon holds enough energy to light the world," Rose says and I smile as I think about my dragon.

"Exactly," Mr. Hartford says nodding at her.

Dragons don't exist!" Will states. "And neither do there scales."

"Excuse me," I say folding my arms and the others turn to me. "Did you not see the gigantic dragon I combined with earlier?"

"Well thats different," Will says defensively.

"Well there are reports of a magical dragon outside of a city called Briarwood," Mr. H continues and I smirk at Will. "At the time I did not know it was your dragon. I purchased one of his scales from a record store owner who says its from Fireheart."

"When I get my hands on Toby Slambrook," I say. "How dare he sell parts of Fireheart."

"When the time comes I'd like Mack to be the first to try it," Mr. Hartford says.

"Mack?" Ronny questions and I groan silently. "Look I can do anything he can do and chances are I can do it better. I've proved myself over and over again. On the range I have the highest scores."

"I know all of that Ronny," Mr. Hartford says and I can hear the slight annoyance in his voice. "And-"

"Its all right dad," Mack cuts his father off. "Ronny can go first."

"Yes!" Ronny cheers.

*Kick into overdrive*

Later on we have been told that we need to go and collect the dragon scale from the warehouse. When we get there Moltor has his hands on the dragon scale.

I send a blast of fire at him and he groans.

"LETS GO!" We all yell as we jump and land in front of Moltor.

"Not so fast flame boy!" Rose says.

"If anyone that dragon scale belongs to me!" I snap. "As it came from my dragon! So hand it over right now!"

"We'll see about that!" Moltor says. "VOLKAN!"

The dragon monster jumps into the air and attacks us. He strikes me across the chest and I fall down. I quickly get back up and prepare to fight.

We all gather around Dax as he goes rolling across the ground.

"I'll take it from here!" Will says calling for his weapon. "DRIVE SLAMMER!"

He strikes Volkan with his weapon but it seems to have no effect on the monster. Volkan then grabs the weapon and strikes him three times. Sparks fly.

"DRIVE CLAW!" Ronny yells and she attacks Volkan with her own weapon but again it does not work. "Oh man!"

Volkan then throws her into the air and blasts us. Ronny cries out.

She lands in front of us.

"Ronny are you all right?" Mack asks before looking at the scale in Moltor's hand. "Why does he want the scale anyway?"

"I don't know," I growl out. "But I know that there is no way he is getting Fireheart's scale!"

I pull out my drive bow and begin to fire at Volkan.

As Mack grabs the monster and turns him we fire at his neck. He screams.

"Hey we hurt him!" Ronny says.

"That must be his weak spot!" I point out.

Mack goes to attack again but Moltor jumps in the way. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

He then blasts at all of us. When the smoke has cleared he is gone.

"They've gone!" Will points out the obvious.

"But why?" Rose asks.

"To heal and make that dragon stronger," Mack says and I sigh.

"But not strong enough!" Will says and I turn to look at him.

"If he uses Fireheart's scale then it might be strong enough," I tell him.

*Kick into overdrive*

We go back to the base to try and find that dragon and Moltor.

"There's no sign of Moltor Mr. Hartford," Dax informs Mr. Hartford.

"Dax, can you please call me Andrew?" Mr. Hartford says. "Every time you say Mr. Hartford I look around for my father."

"Got it," Dax says. "You want us to think of you as someone young."

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Ow!" Mr. Hartford says sounding insulted.

"No sign of him here either," Rose says as she stands by one of the computers. "The northern quadrant is clear."

"Keep looking," Mr. Hartford says. "He'll show."

I decide to try something else. I walk over to one of the computers and pull out my wand. Casting a spell I watch as the screens begin to glow red.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks as she approaches with the others.

"Fireheart's scale is magical," I explain as I continue what I am doing. "Anything magical leaves a magical trace. If I concentrate I should be able to track it. But it will drain me for a while."

I close my eyes and after a few seconds the computer beeps. I stumble back and Mack helps me to stand straight.

"He's in a warehouse," I explain to them.

They nod and we prepare to leave.

*Kick into overdrive*

We arrive outside the warehouse.

"There's no sign of him," Will says giving me a questioning look.

Moltor appears and I look at Will. "Fashion tip for you Will. Your mouth looks better closed."

"Look harder rangers!" Moltor says.

He blasts us and we hit the ground.

"God tracing that scale has really drained me!" I say as I cannot raise a shield right now.

We quickly get up and I reach for my tracker.

"Ready?" I say looking around at the others.

"READY!" The others reply.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" We all yell morphing into our ranger modes.

We all run at Moltor and we begin to fight. He knocks Dax away so us female rangers quickly jump in to help.

Mack and I grab him.

"I'm going after the scale!" I say and I go running into the warehouse as the others help Mack with Moltor.

Lucky because I am a fire ninja and the fact that I am a mystic fire warrior the heat does not affect me. But I cannot stay in there for too long.

As I go further in the heat does begin to affect me. I see the dragon there.

I sneakily get the dragons scale and then I see that the others are in the zord. I decide to join them.

"UTHE MEJOR AZANTYZ!" I yell and Azantyz appears in titan form through a spell seal.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!" I yell pulling out my wand and going into titan mode. "UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!"

I join the others side by side.

"Guys it was too hot in that warehouse!" I say turning to look at them. "I had to get out of there."

"What should we do?" Rose asks.

"Smash the building!" I suggest.

"No that won't stop the heat from rising!" Ronny says and I sigh. "Think of something!"

"What if we can control the damage!" Mack suggests. "How about a new zord?! Number eight cement driver go!"

The new zord that mixes cement appears. I smile glad that we have a new weapon to help us defeat Volkan.

The others add gravel to mix the cement.

"DRIVEMAX MEGAZORD MIXER FORMATION!" Mack yells and the zord combines with there megazord just as the place begins to blow. "MIXER SHOOT!"

He shoots cement out that forms a cocoon around the building.

It is shattered but it stopped the blast from destroying anything or hurting anyone.

"Where is my super-lizard?" Moltor asks.

We all jump down and I smirk.

"He's not coming," I say to the evil being. "Hope you don't mind but I took my scale before I left. As its mine anyway I think I have a right."

"What are you doing?" Moltor demands.

I perform a pose and the roll call begins.

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! WHITE RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! RED RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLACK RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLUE RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! YELLOW RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! PINK RANGER!"

"CALL TO ADVENTURE!" We all yell. "POWER RANGERS: OPERATION OVERDRIVE!"

"Are you through?!" Moltor asks from the rooftop.

"Were just getting started!" Mack informs him.

Mack and I begin to run forwards. Explosions stop the others following us. We both kick Volkan and he stumbles backwards.

We continue to fight him. I punch him and then move to the side as Mack aims a kick to his stomach. Jumping high I kick him again and he goes spinning into the air.

"Impossible!" Moltor says.

I walk over to Ronny. "Here you go!"

I pass the dragon scale to her as she has the first go on the shield.

"Thanks!" Ronny says before pulling out her morpher to call the base. "We have the scale. Send the shield."

"Its on its way!" Mr. Hartford tells us all.

The shield suddenly appears in Ronny's hand.

"Got it!" She says before running over to Mack. "Mack, go on, take it!"

"I think you deserve it Ronny!" Mack replies.

"Yeah well I've been kind of a bonehead about a lot of things," Ronny says looking down.

"I love all this nice stuff," Will says. "But will somebody please blast that thing!"

"Okay," Mack says taking the shield off of Ronny. "Here it goes!"

He turns the shield over and places Firehearts scale into the shield. He then places it onto his chest where straps appear to keep it in place.

"Defender vest ready!" Mack says and the drill blaster appears in his hand. "Can't stand the heat?! Stay out of the furnace!"

He blasts Volkan and he is turned to stone and cannot move.

"DRILL MODE!" Mack yells turning the blaster so the drill end is facing the monster we all stand around him. "DRILL BLASTER! READY! FIRE!"

Mack fires the blaster and Volkan is destroyed.

"Nice one Mack!" Ronny says.

"Thanks for playing Moltor!" Mack says.

*Kick into overdrive*

The next day after visiting Leanne in Rootcore I return to the mansion. I meet up with the others and we all head in.

When I left, Mack and Ronny were playing a game of Foosball. And now it looks like there playing another game of it. The four of s approach them.

"You are still playing?" I question surprised that they are not tired of playing yet. "I went to Briarwood. These guys went to a movie and grabbed some burgers."

"What are you up to like 90 games or something?" Rose asks.

"Same game," Ronny says and I go wide eyed.

"Tie score," Mack says.

"Its just a matter of time before you're going down," Ronny informs Mack. "I've never lost!"

"Yeah neither have I," Mack replies. "Granted I've only played Spencer and thats nothing to brag about."

"I heard that," Spencer's voice echos from the vent.

We all watch as the game continues until Mack cheers.

"YES!" He calls as he won.

We all look to Ronny as this is the first time she lost.

"I lost?" She says looking completely shocked but then she suddenly laughs. "You know its not so bad. Anyone want to play another?"

"NO!" We all yell at her.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Oh my god I cannot belive how long it took me. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 10: Follow that ranger!

Chapter 10: Follow that ranger.

Chelbell2016:

Sorry I skipped one but I didn't know where to go with it. After this one its when Tyzonn comes into it.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

We are alerted to trouble downtown. We all head there in the shark. Jumping out we grip hands until we land safely on the ground. There are both chillers and Lava lizards there.

I hate it when the bad guys team up.

"Why are they attacking innocent people?" Dax asks confused.

"Because they're evil and have no morals!" I suggest.

"Good timing!" Flurious says when he spots us.

"Looks like they've teamed up!" Mack says motioning to the two of them.

"ATTACK!" Flurious yells and then Moltor shouts the same.

We all pull out our weapons and begin to fight. I stand a little away from my enemies and begin to shoot at them.

I shoot one but then turn to block an oncoming attack from a chiller. I send a fireball its way and it is forced to move away from the shot.

"DRIVE BO!" I yell before shooting an arrow at them that exploded upon contact.

After they are all finished I turn to help Mack fight Moltor and Flurious.

I pull out my Triassic shield and sword. Flurious blocks me with his staff but does not take his eyes off of my weapon.

"Nice shield!" He smirks. "Mind if I borrow it!"

I glare at him. Kicking him in the stomach he falls backwards and I speak. "Actually I do."

Mack turns to me and we switch places with me fighting Moltor.

"So your the so called ranger legend?!" He growls as he strikes me across the chest. "I'm not impressed."

I stumble as I quickly try to heal. But more and more strikes come at me and its taking too long for me to heal.

"DEFENDER VEST!" Mack calls and the vest appears on his chest.

The two go to blast us. I raise a shield and block that. Then Mack uses his own blaster to blast back at them.

They also block and destroy this.

"NO WAY!" Mack and I both cry out.

"NOW!" Flurious suddenly yells making me worry.

Suddenly there is an explosion as a giant lava zord appears.

"Let's rev it up!" Mack says and I motion for him to go for it. "Spencer the zords!"

There zords appear and they jump into them.

I create a spell seal and yell. "UTHE MEJOR AZANTYZ!"

Azantys appears and roars at the monster.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!" I say going into titan mode.

"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!" I cast and we go into our megazord.

"PHOENIX LEPOZORD!"

I stand side by side with the others. The zord runs at us and headbutts the other megazord while punching mine.

I groan from the impact.

It knocks us both to the ground.

"This things too strong!" Dax says.

"Come on Dax, hang in there!" Will says.

"Courtney you okay?" Mack asks.

"Yeah," I say as I push myself up. "Just a little bruised!"

"We need more power!" Mack says. "Send backup!"

The two of the auxiliary zords appear to help us in battle. I sigh in relief as I can feel Azantys pain.

"DRILL DRIVER! CEMENT DRIVER!" He says and the two zords replace the arms of there megazord. "FIRE!"

He blasts the megazord but before anything can happen Moltor yells.

"COUNTERATTACK!"

The zord runs forward and grabs the arms of the megazord.

"He's got us!" Mack says.

I begin to run forwards wanting to help the others. The two zords begin to spark.

I try to release the megazord.

"Those vice-grip hands won't release!" Mack states.

"But we're loosing power!" Ronny says.

The zord kicks me and I land on the ground once more.

"Its down 50%!" Rose begins to worry.

"HANG ON!" Mack says as he tries to force the zord to release them.

I begin to get up again but both Azantyz and I are badly hurt.

The megazord begins to push the monster back. Mack gives the others words of encouragement.

I get up and try to get to them when suddenly another zord strikes me from behind. Azantys roars. I turn slightly.

"GUYS!" I yell. "We have another problem!"

They all turn to see that I am struggling to release myself from this zord.

The zord strikes me again and then holds me.

"AZANTYS! ARE YOU OKAY BUDDY?"

"We need to get free otherwise neither of us are going to be okay!" Azantys points out.

Suddenly both mine and there megazords are thrust into the air.

Then the second zord throw a boomerang that hit both of us. I felt mine and Azantys connection begin to fault.

"We got to try something else!" Mack points out. "ACTIVATING SHOVEL AND CRANE DRIVERS!"

The two new zords appear and I decide to separate from Azantys.

He doesn't look happy but I send him back to the mansion.

"Guys I had to send Azantyz back!" I say to them. "He's badly hurt!"

Before they can reply I am attacked by the second zord again as the other zords appear.

But the other zord blasts them.

They are damaged now.

"BACK TO PLAN A!" Mack says as there megazord gets back to its feet and the other two zords detach and the original arms reattach,

But the second zord strikes me at the same time that the first one blasts them.

The others drop there weapon.

"That one hurt us bad!" Rose points out.

"We're not done yet!" Mack says determined.

"We got to eject!" Dax tries to make him see sense. "Otherwise we're toast!"

"Dax don't talk that way!" Ronny says.

"Dax is right!" I say as I try to fight the zord off. "You guys need to get out of here!"

"Not without you!" Mack says. "You need to flame out of there!"

I try but before it can work there is a sharp pain in my head. I feel my world begin to go dark.

*Kick into overdrive*

When I come too I am being dragged around. I see Mack besides me. I also have some sort of bracelets around my wrists that are restricting my magic.

"Let us go!" Mack says seeing that I am still injured and it is clear to me they have been after me and the drivemax megazord all along.

"Lets destroy him now!" Moltor says as his lizards drag me along.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mack points out.

Flurious gets close to both of us. He then takes out trackers.

"Let me put your mind at ease!" He says to both of us. "This island is completely secret. And the power blockers on your friends wrists will stop her from pulling any magic tricks until we need her to."

"You underestimate them," Mack points out.

The monster shoves Mack ahead of him and the lava lizards drag me along.

We are dragged into a cave where some sort of creature is setting up a cell clearly for us.

"This was a waste of time!" Moltor groans as he enters the cave behind us. "There are other ways of dealing with this ranger! He's too powerful too keep in a cell. At least she has the power blockers on."

I glance down at the restrictions on my wrists. With these on I cannot contact my father, flame us out of here or even break us out of this cell. I feel powerless.

"Oh brother you've always been so short sided," Flurious says turning to his brother. "If we can't operate his megazord then we need him. She doesn't have one to operate like that and without her magic she cannot form her own."

Moltor forces us both into the cage where I fall over as Flurious continues.

"Anyway Norg will make sure neither of them try anything," he says clearly referring to the creature in front of us. "Won't you Norg?"

"Uh actually I don't really like weapons," Norg says but Flurious growls as he holds his weapon out to Norg making it clear he is going to take the weapon. "Until now."

Mack comes over to me and helps me to my feet.

He tries to break my cuffs but they shock him. I give him a small smile for trying.

"What's there weakness?" Mack says more to himself then me.

*Kick into overdrive*

Leanbow's POV:

I had been trying to find Athena all day. When she ignored my phone calls I tried searching for her using our connection. It worried me when I could not feel her magical signature.

So I am on my way to Hartford mansion to ask them where she is.

They guy I believe called Spencer comes to the door.

"Good day," he says and motions for me to come in. "If you would come with me to the command center,"

I am confused as I follow him. When we arrive I see the other rangers saying there heading off the fix the zords.

"Where's Athena?" I ask them.

Mr. Hartford and the rangers turn to me.

"Courtney along with my son have been taken," Mr. Hartford says and I can see that he is as worried as me. "We are having trouble finding them."

I sigh before looking at all of them. "Athena's magical signature has been blocked somehow. I can help with the trace of your son and hopefully they are together... I do have one request. Let me come with you. I may be able to stop whatever is blocking my daughters powers."

Everyone looks to Mr. Hartford who nods.

I ask them for the things I need and then begin to track the young Hartford.

The other rangers leave but Mr. Hartford walks over to me.

"If they've found a way to block her signal that means they were after her all along," he says and I stop what I am doing to glance at him. "Which means as long as she is there she is in the most danger."

I glare at the wall opposite.

"No matter what Athena is always in danger," I say trying to make him feel better. "But that why she has two families and a bunch of friends which half of them are ex rangers who will be there to save her."

He nods and smiles.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

"Norg," Mack says trying to start a conversation with our prison guard. "That's an interesting name."

I give him a questioning look but he does not say anything.

"It's a family name," he explains and both Mack and I nod. "Yeah it's short for 'NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-RG. I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. Gonna be quiet now. That's what I'm doing."

I smirk as I begin to figure out what he is up to.

"You know..." Mack begins trying not to give himself away. "For being brothers, Moltor and Flurious don't seem to like each other much."

Norg struggles not to say anything before he gives in.

"Oh no they-" he begins before realising he spoke but after trying to keep his mouth closed for a few seconds he gives up. "Can't be quiet. No, they like each other very much. Call each other fun names. Flurious calls his brother 'nitwit'. And Mr. Moltor calls his brother 'WIMPY!'"

I share a glance with Mack before Norg speaks again.

"I think they like each other ever since Flurious smashed Mr. Moltor's little red sled," he says to us both. "I love sleds!"

I chuckle and so does Mack as he walks over to me and supports me so were both standing near the door.

Moltor suddenly enters.

"Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you two while he starts the megazord," he explains as he walks towards us.

I know it is time for us to start our plan.

Mack and I laugh.

"I can't believe you fell for the old 'go check on the prisoner while I steal the megazord line'," I smirk at Moltor. "I've been a ranger four times do you know how many times that one has been used."

"Flurious was right you know," Mack says going along with it. "You really are a nitwit."

"He said that?" Moltor demands falling right into our trap. "I knew I couldn't trust him!"

He walks out of one of the side entrances.

Norg turns to us both shocked.

"Oh you made him mad!" He says clearly mad but I see Flurious about to enter. "But now he might destroy us both!"

"WHERE'S MOLTOR?!" Flurious yells in a furious rage. "I told him to check on the prisoner!"

"I thought you were the smart one!" Mack says pointing towards him. "He's probably gathering lava lizards now to ambush you."

"He wouldn't dare!" Flurious says in a challenging voice.

"Well," I say to him. "You know he did say something about payback. Something about a little red sled. And something about someone being a... wimp, I think it was?"

"CHILLERS!" He yells and his footsoldiers appear.

Moltor also comes in with his lava lizards.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Moltor says raising a finger at Flurious.

"Off planning an ambush?" Flurious asks him. "Whats with the Lava Lizards?"

"Whats with the chillers?" Moltor counters. "Planning on stealing the megazord?"

"There's no way I-" Flurious begins to realise what is happening. "Wait a minute. Did they say I said that? Because he told me you were planning on ambushing me."

"What?!" Moltor screeches and they both turn to us.

Mack chuckles as he speaks up. "Good cover Flurious. I think he brought it. He is a wimp."

"I didn't say that!" Moltor glares.

"Oh you didn't well then your brother must be right," Mack continues. "You're a nitwit!"

They both growl at each other but I decide to ignite the fire.

"Hey by the way guys!" I call and they both turn to look at me. "I have to ask... What's the story on that sled?!"

It has the desired effect as they both yell. "ATTACK!"

As the battle begins Mack keeps me close to his side.

"I'm bored!" Norg says. "I'm gonna go play with a leaf!"

He drops Flurious' weapon which will make our escape easier.

"THEY'RE MINE!" Moltor yells and he suddenly forces his brother to drop our trackers.

I glance at Mack. He looks hopeful that we can get out of here now.

He runs over to the door. Concentrating he manages to use his super strength to break his cuffs. He then bends the bars of the cage and motions for me to get out.

Then he joins me and keeps one of my arms around his shoulder as we pick up the trackers and run.

*Kick into overdrive*

As Mack practically carries me away we can hear the Lizards and chillers following us.

We end up coming to a giant hole. The gap is too far for us to jump.

"Mack," I say weakly. "I can't flame us you're going to have to find something to make a bridge."

He nods.

"Not many choices!" He points out as he spots the foot soldiers heading towards us.

I look around and spot a giant tree trunk on the ground. I motion to it and Mack nods. He manages to pick it up and then throw it so it makes a bridge. He then looks at me.

"Are you going to be okay to cross?" He asks knowing there's not enough room for us to walk side by side.

I nod and he motions for me to go first. I do as quick as I can and as I get to the end he quickly moves to support me again.

As the Lava Lizards and Chillers begin to walk across the bridge Mack glances at me before speaking.

"If a tree falls into a ravine does it make a sound?" He asks before covering his ears.

I then use my sonic scream to send the bridge off of the ravine where it falls. Most of the chillers and lizards go with it.

We pause and as it makes a sound we nod.

"I guess so!" We both say before taking off again.

*Kick into overdrive*

As we reach the beach now morphed we see the megazord.

"Yes the Megazord!" Mack cheers but before we can pilot more of the chillers and lizards appear.

"Go!" I say as I pull out my drive defender. "Send a message to the team!"

He looks uncertain but follows my orders after I don't back down.

I begin to fight the monsters but in my weak and tired state I am not doing so well. I look up as the megazord is shocked.

"MACK!" I yell feeling helpless as I cannot call any of my magical animal friends.

The megazord seems to be doing better but before I have much time to worry about it I am attacked again. I strike three but one gets a sneaky shot in and kicks me in my injured ribs.

I go flying back.

I see the auxiliary zords appear and I feel glad that Mack has back up.

"THATS ENOUGH!" I hear a voice yell and I look up to see my father there.

He begins to easily cut through the monsters and makes his way towards me. "Athena you okay?"

I nod even though I am struggling through the pain.

"Here hold out your hands!" He tells me.

I do and he points his wand at my wrists. There is a glow and the shackles come off. I breathe a sigh of relief as my body begins to heal.

"Thanks!" I say to dad before blasting and destroying what is left of the lava lizards. "What do you say to Cotastros and Brightstar joining this battle?!"

He smiles and nods. "Why not? Wolf warrior never got chance to combine with Cotastros."

We both begin to chant.

"UTHE MEJOR COTASTROS!" He says calling for Cotastros who appears first.

"UTHE MEJOR BRIGHTSTAR!" I call and Brightstar appears seconds later.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!" I yell going into my titan form and dad goes giant.

"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!" We both say together going into our megazords.

"CENTAURUS WOLF WARRIOR MEGAZORD!" Dad says and I like the difference from Koragg's armour being there and his.

"PHOENIX UNIZORD!" I say.

"WHOA!" The others say and I see that they combined all of the zords.

"Guys we'll take the big and ugly dinosaur!" I say wanting to get revenge for Azantyz. "You just take big and ugly!"

"RIGHT!" They all agree.

Dad and I get on either side and strike the zord. It growls and tries to counter attack us which my dad blocks.

I use the spear and do my final attack. Then dad runs through him with his own.

"Time to use the power of good magic!" We both say. "MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!"

A spell seal appears around the zord.

"DOUBLE STRIKE!" We yell and both of us strike the zord at the same time.

It blows up and we turn to see that so has the other one that the others were fighting.

"Well done everyone!" I say.

*Kick into overdrive*

After everything is done it is time to say goodbye to my dad.

"Hey," I say as we stand outside. "Mack was telling me about how his dad worries about him being a ranger. I was just wondering... do you ever feel the same way?"

He sighs and places an arm around my shoulder.

"Of course I worry about you," he says. "I may not worry about you being a ranger. It helps when you've been one three times before. But I do worry about your safety."

"Does the worry ever stop?" I ask.

"I bet it does," he says. "I mean I bet in a few years you will be worrying about me!"

I smirk. "I do!"

"What?" He asks.

"I do worry about you," I glance down at his attire. "I worry about your clothes style from twenty years ago."

"Inside!" He says warningly but I can tell he is joking.

"I worry about those horrible smelling potions you make!" I say thinking about the potions that could cause anyone's nose to explode.

"I mean it young lady inside!" He says and it looks like he is about to jump at me.

"But you know what I worry about most," I say and he raises an eyebrow. "Mums choice in men!"

"Oh you're going down!" He says and he begins to chase me so I go running into the house.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I decided against rewrite. But good news is I found my Courtney muse. I will go to the two episodes where Tyzonn came into it now. Please update. I hope you like the Courtney/Leanbow chapter and I hope this makes up for my lack of chapters.


	12. Chapter 11: Face to face part 1

Chapter 11: Face to face part 1.

Chelbell2016:

I am going to try and finish this before going back to Jungle fury and SPD.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

Mack has asked me to speak to his dad about his constant working and not taking a break.

"Mr. Hartford you need to rest," I tell him as Mack and I are down in the command center. "You've been working on the new zord 24/7. This cannot be healthy. You've got to take a break."

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears," Spencer tells me. "I've been telling him that for the last two days."

"The sonic streaker isn't just any zord Courtney," he tells me as he walks over to one of his devices. "The speed and agility of the SHARC. But with the most advanced weaponry I ever made."

"Great," Mack says to him nodding as Mr. Hartford places a component onto the transporter. "Now how about I get you a sandwich?"

Spencer jumps at this and turns angrily to Mack.

"I'll get the sandwiches around here, if you don't mind," he says and I smirk at his tone. "Lets keep our duties clear. After all you don't see me traipsing around in one of those fancy uniforms do you?"

"Ah come on Spence," I say to him making both him and Mack turn to me. "You're in pretty good shape. You'd look great in ranger red."

"True," Spencer agrees. "For my age I'm still quite ripped."

I smirk as he walks off leaving the three of us alone. Not long after Mack also leaves. He is clearly hoping that I will have better luck than him.

"Want a sneak preview?" He asks me and I nod.

"Sure," I agree with him a little excited at the new zord.

We walk up to the computers and he teleports the device into the new zord.

As we turn back to the computer we see a red, orange and white zord appear. I love it.

"Incredible," I say to him smiling.

"I haven't told you the best part," he says to me and I turn to him. "You're gonna be the pilot. If after all those ground zords apart from the phoenix your up for it."

"Are you kidding?!" I ask him excited to finally have my own zord from this team. "After years of having animals for zords and most of them on the ground... I finally get to fly a real jet. Wait till I tell the others!"

I take one of the sandwiches that Spencer had brought down. Then I head out of the room and into the parlor to tell the others about the sonic streaker.

I've been with the others for five minutes.

"And did I tell you it can reach Mach 2 in less than 30 seconds?" I tell the guys excited for a zord that I knew would make Blake and Hunter jealous.

"Only about 30 times," Will points out to me laughing at my enthusiasm.

"And the superthrusters boost the speed to Mach 3," Ronnie repeats another fact I told them. "In less than a minute."

"That's amazing Courtney," Mack says clearly tired of me talking about it. "But we've heard all about it."

"They're just jealous Courtney," Dax explains to me. "I think the sonic streaker sounds slamming."

"Thank you," I say mock glaring at my friends. "At least one of my friends appreciate a good zord."

We high five and I laugh.

"Good news team," Rose says coming into the room having been the only one absent. "I think I made some progress in figuring out how to read this parchment."

She is referring to the parchment the hou ou bird got for us.

"You looked it up in the alien-to-english dictionary?" Ronnie asks.

"Or you spoke to an alien genius named Cam?" I laugh and the others shake there head.

I had told them of all my past team members.

"No," Rose says in reply. "But I called a colleague at the university, professor Ryan. He's a total genius when it comes to languages and codes. I'm going to take him the parchement to see if he can figure any of it out."

I like the idea.

"Sweet," Dax says jumping to his feet in excitement. "Hey, can I come along? I've never been to jolly old England."

"Sure," Rose says clearly happy for some company.

"Hey," Will says patting me on the shoulder and I glance around at him. "Why don't you take Courtney along with you? Then she can tell you all about the sonic streaker."

I nod and get to my feet. As we head for the S.H.A.R.C I tell her all the facts just like I did the others.

*Kick into overdrive*

We are sat with Rose's colleague. He is reading through the parchment and we sit nervously hoping he can decipher it.

"Fascinating," the professor says as he looks it over.

"But can you understand any of the symbols professor?" Rose asks.

Before the professor can answer there is a sudden grunt before our table is blasted. All four of us go flying backwards.

I look up as one of Moltor's lizards appears and snatches the parchment off of the table. I glare as I force myself to my feet.

"Professor Ryan," I hear Rose say as I stumble a little. "Are you okay?"

Dax, Rose and I go racing for the stairs where we see the monster running.

"STOP!" I yell.

He of course does not so I grab my tracker off of my shoulder.

"READY?!" I ask the other two.

"READY!" They both reply.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" We yell and morph into our suits.

We manage to get in front of the monster by blasting and jumping over him. We point our blasters at him and I speak.

"ALL RIGHT!" I say. "HAND OVER THE PARCHMENT NOW!"

Another of Moltor's goons yells out as he appears in front of us.

"Don't worry Tyzonne!" He says stepping in front of the other monster who I now know is Tyzonne. "I'll take care of these colourful pests!"

"Great another one of Moltor's goons!" I say to the others quietly.

But even as I speak I sense something different about Tyzonne.

"Here's a message from him!" The goon says.

He sends a blast and I raise a shield. But the force of it sends me to the ground. The other two quickly pull me to my feet.

I look up and see Tyzonne doing a runner. I call out to him and run after him to try and get the parchment back.

I hope that the other two can handle the other monster.

I jump at him and we go rolling across the ground. He gets to his feet and runs off again.

"WAIT!" I yell after him.

The more I am around this guy the more I know he is not bad.

"Tyzonne!" The other monster says. "Get out of here!"

Tyzonne jumps onto a bridge and I follow him. I need to get the scroll back. I aim a kick at him which he blocks. Turning I dodge one of his kicks. He then grabs me and forces me backwards.

I grab him and his arm with the scroll in is over the edge.

"Oh no you don't!" I tell him.

I force him backwards and he growls at me. I grab his hand that is holding the parchment.

"Let me go!" Tyzonne orders me.

We fall of the bridge and yell as we hit the ground. I quickly roll back to my feet but so does he. We continue to fight for a few seconds. Blocking and dodging each others attacks. I can tell that he is a skilled fighter.

He blasts lightning at me which I jump over. Then I land a kick that sends him spinning into the air and he hits the ground.

I notice a pouch hit the ground and some sort of crystals hit the floor. Tyzonn is quick to reach for them. They clearly have a sentimental value to him. This is all leading me to one conclusion.

I run forwards and grab the parchment. He uses his claws so we both have one end each of the scroll.

"No you don't!" He challenges me.

We begin to try and tug it out of each others hands and fight at the same time. I duck under his swipes and try to kick him away from me.

"Give it to me!" He sounds like he is angry but pleading at the same time.

He swings out and catches me off guard with a kick to the chest. I groan as I go rolling across the ground.

"We're out of here!" The dragon says and I look up to see them disappearing.

I quickly get to my feet as Rose and Dax approach the area where they had disappeared.

"Oh man we lost them!" Dax says.

"Courtney!" Rose calls out when she spots me holding my ribs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Hey whats that?" Rose says glancing at the piece of parchment that I got.

"All I could get of the parchment!" I tell her distraught.

"Hey, what's this?" Dax says and I see that he has a piece of that Tyzonn's crystal.

*Kick into overdrive*

We head back to the mansion with the professor to see if he can translate the piece I got of the parchment. I still wish I could have got more but if being a ranger has taught me anything its no regrets.

"I can't translate all of it," the professor tells us. "But I do recognize some of these symbols from extra terrestrial crop circles. This one represents Mountain. And I this one means Diamond."

I am hopeful that this is good news.

"This is it rangers," Mr. Hartford says taking off his glasses. "I have a feeling that this document can lead us right to the second jewel of the corona aurora."

We all smile at each other.

"Anything interesting from that broken crystal?" I ask Dax.

"Nope," Dax says as he finishes scanning the piece of crystal Tyzonn dropped. "No Jewel signature of any kind. Just like your average piece of space quartz."

"Why did that alien get so upset over it?" I wonder out loud. "It obviously meant a lot to him."

"Yeah," Dax says but I can hear the sarcasm. "Out of all the monsters that have tried to pulverize us, he was definitely the most sensitive."

"Funny," I say not amused.

"Come on Courtney," he says seeing my look. "He was just like any other cold-blooded. lizard-faced freak."

"No, no," I say knowing that I am right. "There was something different about this one."

"Well if he works for Moltor," Ronny says who had joined us during the conversation. "I don't need to see his resume. He's going down."

I laugh a little at her enthusiasm.

Not long after we get the alert to trouble.

"What's going on?" Will asks as we all appear at the screen in Mr. Hartford's office.

We see Tyzonn and the dragon monster.

"Power rangers," the dragon says. "There will be more destruction if you don't bring us the parchment. I suggest you do before anyone gets hurt."

"He doesn't have to tell me twice," Ronny says to all of us. "Anyone mind if I take the trasdeck?"

"Go for it Ronny," Mr. Hartford says.

"Sweet!" She says as we all head out.

I don't leave without grabbing the parchment first.

*Kick into overdrive*

We arrive and see people running we guide them to safety. But before I can get to her a woman is about to be crushed by a large brick. She screams and Ronny grabs the object.

As I help two people I turn to watch as Tyzonn runs over to check on the woman before she runs off screaming. He looks upset.

Ronny blasts him and as he goes flying we all regroup.

"Now that we have your attention," he begins and I know what I must do. "Where's the parchment?"

"Right here," I say holding it out.

"Tyzonn get it from her," the dragon did what I was hoping he would.

"Be ready rangers," I say glancing back at my friends.

They all agree and I walk towards Tyzonn. But then I do something they was not expecting. I demorphed.

"Rose what's she doing?" I hear Ronny ask.

"Hand me the parchment," Tyzonn says.

"I saw you try to help that woman," I point out to Tyzonn. "You're not like the others are you?"

"I am one of them," he says but I hear the hesitation in his voice.

He goes to take the parchment but I move it away from him and shout to my friends. "NOW!"

They Mack, Ronny and Will take out there zip shooters and fire them so they wrap around the dragon.

Tyzonn calls out but I grab him to try and stop him. But he turns and aims to punch me which I am forced to block. He knocks me to the ground where I groan.

I get to my feet to see him running away.

"WAIT!" I call out running after him.

*Kick into overdrive*

I run into the woods following Tyzonn.

"WAIT!" I call out but he continues to run. "STOP!"

He finally stops and turns to me. "Get away from me!"

He shoots out lightning and blasts the ground around me. I am forced to raise a shield but with the distraction he ran away.

I jump into the air and grab a hold of him. He twists and aims to hit me with his staff. I dodge it and then jump over it as he tries to trip me.

I grab his staff and pull him towards me. But then he flips me and I go flying before landing on the ground.

"You wouldn't listen," Tyzonn says looking down at me.

I get to my feet and go for my tracker. But then I think better of it. I still get the feeling that Tyzonn does not want to hurt me.

"I don't know what your deal is but I'm not your enemy," I inform him.

He runs off again with me following him.

I find him again at the river where he is staring at his reflection. He seems appalled at his own reflection. Now that makes me wonder why?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams.

"Take it easy," I say as he stands on the water where his reflection was.

"I said stay away from me," he says walking away again.

"Listen I'm not gonna hurt you," I promise him. "I don't think you want to hurt me either. Who are you?"

"I am no one," he says to me. "And when Moltor finds out I don't have the whole parchment it won't matter anyway. I will be eliminated."

I decide to try a different tactic.

"So we both need the whole parchment," I point out. "Yet neither of us are willing to budge. Looks like we both loose."

"What is this document?" Tyzonn asks and I am a little shocked. "Why does everyone seek it?"

"You mean you don't know?" I ask him. "It leads to one of the jewels of the Corona."

He turns to me shocked. "The Corona Aurora has been found?"

"Yeah here on Earth," I inform him. "And now Moltor and every other evil thug in the Galaxy are coming after it."

"But if Moltor gets the jewels," Tyzonn begins clearly worried. "He'll use them to crush everything that's good on all planets."

"Not if we can stop him," I point out gently. "If you're really not like them, then give me the rest of the parchment. Please."

He growls before saying. "I must go!"

I shake my head as he walks off but decide to follow him.

*Kick into overdrive*

I get there to see both Tyzonn and Moltor fighting each other. Tyzonn gets kicked down and Bullox stops the others from interfering.

"You must pay for your betrayal!" Moltor says firing at Tyzonn.

I quickly jump at Tyzonn and knock him to the ground. The lightning just misses us.

I roll across the ground and glance back at Tyzonn who is injured. I get to my feet and face Moltor.

"Back off Moltor!" I order him.

"If I have to go through you to get to him," Moltor says raising his sword. "Then so be it."

I pull my morpher off of my shoulder as he runs at me. I grab his sword and hold my morpher against it.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" I say as I scrape my morpher down the sword and morph.

We begin to fight. I aim to punch him but he pushes me away. I immediately run back and he grabs my wrist as I go to punch him again. He spins me around and as I manage to make him let go I kick him back.

"DRIVE DEFENDER!" I say pulling out my sword and we begin to have a sword fight.

I clash swords with him before shoving him back. He goes to strike me from behind but I twist my sword and block his strike.

I then turn and strike him across the stomach. But he retaliates with a strike across my chest. I stumble back as sparks appear around my suit.

He comes at me again so I quickly block his sword with my defender.

"Bullox take care of Tyzonn!" Moltor calls out to Bullox who is fighting the others.

"Yes my lord!" He agrees.

I turn to watch as Tyzonn gets to his feet and Bullox turns to him.

"NOW!" Moltor orders.

I gasp as Bullox throws a fireball at Tyzonn. I quickly kick Moltor away from me and go running towards Tyzonn.

"Look out!" I yell getting in front of Tyzonn but I do not have enough time to raise a shield when we are hit.

We both go flying into the air and an explosion appears behind us.

I get to my feet and move towards Tyzonn. "Come on. We gotta get out of here."

I grip him and flame us away from this fight.

*Kick into overdrive*

Unmorphed I lead Tyzonn through the woods. I gently sit him down and because I do not know how my healing abilities will work on an alien I tie a piece of cloth around the wound on his arm.

"It seems even with these hideous scales I'm vulnerable to injury," Tyzonn points out watching as I wrap his arm up. "Moltor would have finished me off if you hadn't saved me. I owe you my thanks."

I finish his arm and sit down besides him. Then I hold my hand out for him to take.

"Courtney," I say when he takes my hand.

"I was once called Tyzonn," he informs me. "And I've brought shame to my planet by bowing to Moltor's will."

"Hey, we all make mistakes," I say to him gently. "Trust me I've made lots of them."

He pulls out his part of the parchment.

"If you trust me I'd like to make amends for the harm I've done," he says and I smile at him. "Moltor must be stopped."

I pull out the little corner of the parchment I have. We put them near each other and with a flash they rejoin as one. I chuckle.

"All right," I say happy. "We'd better go."

"Yes," Tyzonn agrees.

We both get to our feet and begin to walk with me supporting Tyzonn.

"Can you read these symbols?" I ask Tyzonn who is a little bit better and looking at the parchment.

"No," he says and I feel a pang of disappointment. "This language is unfamiliar to me."

"Better get it back to base right away," I say thinking I should flame us there.

I spoke too soon though as a bunch of Lava lizards appear. I shake my head. "Or not."

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Okay Ive got to say Ive found my Courtney muse and shes here to stay.


	13. Chapter 12: Face to face part 2

Chapter 12: Face to face part 2.

Chelbell2016:

And another chapter gone.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

I stare around at all the lava lizards. Yep I would need Ty's help to take this lot on. I turn to look at him.

"Think you're well enough to fight?" I ask him.

"Ha these creeps," he says glancing around at them. "Watch me."

He runs forward and I smile before following him.

I block one and then turn to kick another. I jump at one and throw it to the ground before rolling back to my feet. I then turn and kick one that was trying to sneak up on me before grabbing another's wrist. I flip him to the ground.

I then blast the last one. I watch as Tyzonn is backed into a tree before turning into some sort of silver liquid and appearing on the other side of them. My mouth drops open.

"Huh interesting!" Tyzonn says staring at his hands. "Nice to know not everything's changed."

"Okay," I begin making him turn to me. "I don't know what you just did. But it was impressive."

Tyzonn jumps into the air and multi kicks all the monsters. I am really impressed.

I wave my arms and two that had been coming at me are raised into the air. I then slam back down hard. I use my sonic scream and a few others go flying into the air.

"Huh now I'm impressed!" Tyzonn says and I smile at him.

We decide to go for a walk and he tells me about himself. He is a mercurian.

"Let's rewind here," I say curiously. "You can turn to silver?"

"Mercury," he corrects me in a soft voice.

"I see," I say. "So you come from a reptilian race that can liquidize into mercury at will. That makes sense."

"I'm not a reptile," he says stopping me from going any further.

"Sorry," I say to him. "It's just the scales. Plus I've known all sorts of people. Troblins and elves nothing is far fetched for me."

"I'm sorry," he says sounding sincere.

"Listen," I begin wanting to know everything. "If I'm gonna trust you I'm gonna need to know the whole story," I turn off my tracker so the others cannot find me. "You have my full attention."

"I don't even know where to start," Tyzonn begins looking down.

I reach for the piece of his jewel in my pocket and hold it out in front of him. "Why don't you start with this?"

He gasps when he sees what I am holding.

*Kick into overdrive*

Tyzonn brings out the rest of the jewel. It seems to make some sort of round crystal.

"This is the only thing I brought with me from my home planet," he explains to me.

I am a little confused now.

"So if you're not here for the jewels of the corona," I begin as he turns to me. "Why are you here?"

I place the piece of jewel I have in his hand with the rest.

He begins to tell me his story.

"I came here in search of something more important to me than any jewel. But my search was cut short. By Moltor. He wanted me to join his army and when I refused he became angry. He fired at me and this jewel which once belonged in a band on my wrist landed next to me. Moltor even though I yelled at him not to smashed it. I was distraught. I told him that I would make him regret breaking what belonged to me. We began to fight. But Moltor was so powerful he knocked me to the ground. I quickly got to my feet but it was at that moment he shot lightning at me. My whole body was filled with pain. I screamed. I then changed into the monster you see before you now. I demanded to know what he had done to me and I called him a monster and he showed me a mirror. I was appalled. I was the monster now. He told me if I do as he wants he will change me back. I had no choice. I knew the beast I had become would be shunned on your planet. And now that I've betrayed Moltor... I'm doomed to live in this body forever."

"Hey we got a state of the art technology center," I point out to him racing over to where he is. "Maybe there's something my dad and the other rangers can do to help."

"Your friends don't trust me," Tyzonn points out. "Why should they?"

"Because I do," I reassure him.

"Okay I'll go," he says walking now.

As he walks away I pull out my phone.

"Hello," my brother voice say.

"Hey it's Courtney," I say and he gives his hello. "What do you know about alien magic?"

We talk for a few seconds and then we head towards the mansion.

*Kick into overdrive*

"Hey guys," I say as I come into the command center with the map.

"See," Dax says running over to me. "I told you she'd come back."

"Yes and you were so sure I wasn't coming back you wanted my zord," I say slapping my friend round the head making him wince.

Tyzonn comes down behind me and the others reach for there trackers.

"Whoa!" Will says as Dax backs up. "How'd he get in here?"

"I let him in!" I say. "His name's Tyzonn he's a friend."

"I'm sorry about what happened before," Tyzonn says to the team. "Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt anyone."

The others consider him for a second.

Spencer enters as I turn to Mr. Hartford. "Look Mr. Hartford... he's going to help us find the diamond."

Spencer turns and glances at Tyzonn.

"Well what are we waiting for rangers?" Mr. Hartford says glancing up at me. "We've got the parchment back. Let's get to work."

"And nobody thought to tell me we were expecting a visitor?" Spencer says and I smile.

"This is Tyzonn," Ronny says as the others finally seem to except that Tyzonn is okay.

"Sir," Spencer says nodding his head at him.

"He's cool," Will says straightening up.

We are at the table as Rose tries to go through the map.

"Okay we think we translated a couple of these symbols," Rose points out. "Mountain and diamond."

"So we know were looking for the Toru diamond," Mack says from beside me.

"But we don't know what mountain," Will agrees. "It could be anywhere on earth."

"Would you care for some lemonade sir?" Spencer asks Tyzonn as he approaches him with a tray of lemonade.

"It's made from lemons," Rose explains rolling her eyes. "A citrus fruit we grow here on earth."

"Citrus," Tyzonn says picking up one of the glasses. "I know of this organic acid."

He pours it all over the parchment making us gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Both Will and Rose say.

But as the lemonade melts the map and Rose picks it it reveals numbers. "Wait you guys look."

"Numbers," Rose says.

"Of course," Will smiles. "The citric acid in the lemonade revealed the hidden information. Nice."

I smile and nod at Tyzonn.

"And this looks like Longitude and Latitude," Rose says as she reads the numbers before passing it to Ronny so both Ronny and Mr. Hartford can see.

"Maybe it's the location of the mountain we need to go to," Ronny suggests looking excited.

"It's gotta be it," Dax agrees.

"Way to go Ty!" Ronny says.

"Excellent," Mack says nodding his head at Tyzonn with a big grin.

"Okay rangers," Mr. Hartford says. "The S.H.A.R.C. is fueled up and ready to go."

We head for the door.

"Wait!" Tyzonn says and I turn around as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Take me with you maybe I can be of some use."

I look down before looking up. "I think there's room for one more. Come on!"

*Kick into overdrive*

We fly in the S.H.A.R.C to the area where we need to go.

"Well... this is the place," Rose informs us.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Ronny says with her hands on her hips. "More lava."

"We'll find a way to get the diamond out," Mack says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Let's go!" I say and we begin to move towards the volcano.

Before we get anywhere Bullox appears in front of us.

"We meet again Tyzonn!" He says to the alien stood besides me.

"You!" Tyzonn growls.

"Looks like the diamonds gonna have to wait," Will points out.

"READY?!" I ask.

"READY!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" We all say and morph into our ranger forms.

We all jump onto a cliff except for Tyzonn as Bullox growls at us.

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE!" I say doing my sign. "WHITE RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE!" Mack says next. "RED RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLACK RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLUE RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! YELLOW RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! PINK RANGER!"

"CALL TO ADVENTURE!" We all yell together. "POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE!"

"GET THEM!" Bullox tells the Lava lizards.

We begin to fight them. I pull out my sword and shield and begin to cut through all of them. One manages to knock my sword out of my hand. I watch as it lands far from me. I turn and kick the lava away from me before jumping into the air and landing besides my sword. I grab it and continue to fight the lava lizards.

I watch as Tyzonn gets blasted to the ground by Bullox. He gets back to his feet but not long after hes back on the ground.

"TYZONN!" I yell worried.

All six of us rangers run to go help our new buddy.

Bullox blasts at us and I quickly raised a shield. But the force knocked us all to the ground. We are uninjured but the wind got knocked out of us.

"Stay out of this!" Tyzonn says fighting to get to his feet.

"You're nobody!" Bullox tells Tyzonn.

"No!" I groan when I see him raising his weapon at Tyzonn.

Tyzonn grabs his weapon and jumps at Bullox. He then sends a blast from his staff to Bullox. Smoke surrounds him and he goes rolling across the ground.

Tyzonn lands on one knee and I go running over to him. I pull him up.

"Hey," I say and he turns to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he nods his head.

"All right!" I smile under my helmet as I hold my closed fist out to him. "How about we take him on together!"

He knocks his arm into mine before we join hands.

"Great idea!" He agrees.

"LET'S DO IT!" We both agree.

"This isn't over!" Bullox says as he stumbles over to face us.

He fires a blast at us but we dodge it as we continue to run towards him. It explodes behind us. As more and more blasts appear I pull my triassic sword out.

"TOGETHER!" I say as we cross swords.

We power them up and then strike Bullox together. He goes flying back.

"That got him!" Ronny says as the others join us and Tyzonn holds his chest.

"I guess so!" Mack agrees.

"All right!" Will nods.

We look up as we hear a screech and some sort of flying pterodactyls are coming at us. They are clearly Moltor's goons. They fire at us and we cry out as smoke appears around us.

"Excellent!" I hear Bullox say. "Now go to the crater and bring back the diamond!"

The Lavadactyls fly away from us.

"We got to get to that crater now!" Will says.

I have an idea so I pull out my tracker. "Mr. H please tell me it's ready."

He appears on my screen and speaks.

"This is no phoenix zord Courtney!" He says to me. "Here comes a new flying contraption for you!"

"All right!" I say before pressing the button on my tracker I haven't had to press yet. "Activate sonic streaker!"

I slide my tracker down my arm and wait for my zord. It barely takes any time to say how far away we are.

"Ha!" Ronny says as we all turn to it. "Now that's fast!"

"Come on Tyzonn!" I say as a new steering wheel pack comes to me.

I take Tyzonn's arm and we race off before jumping into my new zord. I place the console in the right place.

"COOL!" I say looking around at my new zord and placing my tracker in the console. "We're in!"

We fly after the Lavadactyls. I look at my targeting system and see that it has locked onto one.

"Yeah got em in my sight!" I say to Tyzonn before firing the lasers.

I destroy one but the other two are avoiding my blasts.

"HOLD ON!" I tell Tyzonn and when there about to blast me. "I don't think so!"

I then fly high towards the sun. This blinds the drivers of the Lavadactyls.

"GOTCHA!" I say flying back towards them and shooting at them again. I destroy the last two and we head for the mountain.

"Nice one!" Tyzonn says from behind me.

*Kick into overdrive*

"Almost there!" I tell Tyzonn as we get closer to the coordinates.

"Straight ahead," Tyzonn says as we are now in the volcano.

But even for me a fire ninja its a little hot. I set the plane further down and I can see what were looking for on a rock.

"Look! There it is!" I point out to Tyzonn. "Think those scales of yours can take the heat?"

"I'll try," he says heading for the door.

I lower him down by a cable as close as I can get to the jewel.

"Be careful Tyzonn," I tell him as he gets closer.

"I'm almost there! Come on!" Tyzonn says and then a second later. "YEAH! GOT IT!"

"Yeah!" I say as begin to pull him back up. "GREAT JOB!"

*Kick into overdrive*

I arrive where the others are fighting Bullox in there megazord. They are clearly struggling.

"Is that you Courtney?" Ronny asks and I love how a view screen appears and I can see the others in it.

"Yeah," I tell the team. "And we've got the Toru diamond."

"Great job everyone!" Mr. Hartford says. "Now combine the drivemax with the sonic streaker for some real high flying power! Let's put em together!"

I cannot wait to join the others as we all yell. "DRIVEMAX ULTRAZORD ACTIVATE!"

The megazord goes running forwards and I slot the sonic streaker onto the back where it clips in and there is now a new helmet for the megazord.

I take my console and hold it close as my seat slides down. I reappear in between Rose and Mack. I have the no. 7 on the front.

"Wow!" I say looking around.

"Well now we know who that spot was for!" Dax says laughing.

"DRIVEMAX ULTRAZORD ASSEMBLY COMPLETE!" We all say.

Our megazord flies once and then lands on the ground in front of Bullox.

"All right!" Mack says from besides me.

"Give me that diamond!" Bullox says trying to blast us but it doesn't make a dent and we blast him.

"CHARGE!" We all yell.

We strike Bullox with the drill driver. He then head-buts us. We then knock him to the ground with another strike and he roars at us.

"YEAH!" I say before we take to the air.

We go racing towards Bullox and at the same time charge our zords to maximum.

We then fire at him and he blows up.

*Kick into overdrive*

We arrive back at the command center and Tyzonn asks can he give the jewel to Mr. Hartford which I decide is a good idea. We watch as he holds it out to him.

"For you," he says.

As he passes the Jewel to Mr. Hartford it shrinks down into the diamond.

"Thank you Tyzonn," Mr. Hartford says.

"I was happy to help," Tyzonn says bowing his head.

He puts it with the other jewel.

"Now there's two jewels that won't fall into the wrong hands," Mr. Hartford says proudly. "I'm proud of you rangers."

"And I know that together you can find the others," Tyzonn says to all of us.

There is a familiar flash.

"Sentinel knight?" Rose says shocked that he has appeared.

"Power rangers," Sentinel knight says. "You're proving to be a formidable team. I wish to thank you for your courage and commend you for finding two of the jewels."

"We wouldn't have found the second Jewel if it wasn't for our friend Tyzonn," Mack states the obvious.

"Ah the young mercurian," Sentinel knight says as he glances at Tyzonn. "I know of your most unfortunate story."

"With all due respect Mr. Knight," Dax says and we all turn to look at him. "You're all magical and mystical... Isn't there something you can do to help him?"

"I do not possess that kind of power," Sentinel knight explains. "But you know someone and possess something that does."

Rose is first to figure it out.

"The Jewels and you Courtney," she says and I look around at her.

"Yes Rose," Sentinel knight says. "The combined power of these two jewels of the corona aurora can cause a catastrophe or a miracle."

"And we're here to make sure it's the later," my brothers voice says as he enters the command center. "Hello everyone."

"Bowen," I say hugging my brother tightly.

"Hey sis," he says as I release him. "Ready?"

I nod. "I hope you don't mind Mr. Hartford I called Bowen and asked him to help me."

"Good thinking," Mr. Hartford says. "And your family is always welcome."

We both walk over to the jewels and link hands above them. Our magic mixes together and we glow orange and red. Then I raise my hand and point it at Tyzonn while Bowen points his at the jewels. The magic passes through the jewels through him and into me. I send it to Tyzonn and concentrate on what I want it to do.

A few seconds later and Tyzonn is transformed into a man with blonde hair and a strange shade of blue almost Grey eyes. I am so happy that he is now human.

Everyone laughs and Tyzonn looks happy.

"WOW!" Mack says as Bowen and I release each others hand. "It worked!"

We walk Tyzonn back towards the entrance.

"This has been an incredible experience," he tells all of us. "And I thank you all for your help but now I must go."

"Tyzonn," Mr. Hartford begins. "You heard the sentinel knight. We've got a long way to go. Why don't you stay and work with us?"

When he answers I can sense some hidden secret about why he won't join us.

"I can't," he says shaking his head. "Just as you have your mission I have my own. Goodbye."

He goes to walk out.

"Hey I almost forgot!" I say and he stops and turns back to me.

I grab his now fixed jewel out of my pocket and hold it out for him.

"My crystal!" He says clearly shocked.

"Yeah," I say smiling. "I told you we were high-tech huh?"

"Oh yes," Spencer says and I turn and look at him. "Behold the technological marvel known as glue."

I fight a laugh as I turn back to Tyzonn.

Tyzonn places it back in his wrist band.

"All the same thanks for your help Courtney," Tyzonn says holding out his hand which I shake. "Good luck on your mission."

"Yeah," I agree patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck on yours buddy."

I glance back and nod at Mr. Hartford as Tyzonn leaves.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Please review.


	14. Chapter 13: Man of Mercury

Chapter 13: Man of Mercury part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Another chapter.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

We are all following a jewel lead. We see a site of destruction and we look for clues.

"Guys over here!" Mack says running over to a tree that has claw marks.

"Looks like were late to the party," Ronny says as Mack uses his tracker to check the marks.

"Whatever it was," Mack says as he cannot get a reading. "It's gone now."

I nod and look around. Rose tries to identify the marks.

"This material doesn't register on my tracker," she informs us glancing around. "It's not from Earth."

Our trackers suddenly go off and Spencer speaks to us.

"Rangers," he says and we all glance at our trackers. "Get back to the S.H.A.R.C and head to Brazil. I'll give you the coordinates on the way. Now hurry."

"It looks like were going to Rio," Dax says as we head for the jet.

*Kick into overdrive*

We reach the coordinates and see a bunch of injured architects. I immediately jump out of the truck and go running towards the people wanting to help them.

"This place is a mess," Mack says as we all look around at the place. "What happened here?"

"We were attacked," a man sitting on a box with an injured arm says. "By beasts."

"Beasts?" Dax says to him as we all gather around.

"What did they want?" Will asks the man as I begin to walk around using my ninja senses to explore the area.

"They were looking for a jewel of some sort," he says and I turn to the others knowing we have new competition. "They were viscous and evil."

"I guess we can add another batch of jewel villains to the growing population," Rose points out.

"And we got to stop them too," Mack points out.

"Which way did they go?" Dax asks leaning down in front of the man.

"That way," the man says glancing in a direction.

Ronny and I share a look.

"Were gonna stay here and help these people," I say motioning to Ronny and I. "And protect them if those things come back."

Mack nods. Then the other four run off.

Ronny and I seperate. I move over to a woman who is nursing a sprained ankle. She is trying to wrap a bandage around it but she is shaking really badly.

"Can I help?" I ask sitting down in front of her leg.

She nods and I take the bandage away from her and wrap up her ankle. She also has a lot of cuts so I use some salve. She sighs once she is all bandaged and feeling better.

"Thank you," she says to me as I walk away to help others.

After about half an hour of helping people I hear a voice.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice says. "Do you need help?"

I turn to see Tyzonn stood near the leader of the exhibition.

"Tyzonn!" I say as I run over and shake his hand. "Its so good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Ronny says as she approaches the three of us smiling.

"Apparently not much," Tyzonn points out as he looks at mine and Ronny's handiwork. "You two seem to have things under control. This is a nice dressing Ronny."

I laugh. "No I think she means what are you doing in Brazil Tyzonn?"

Before he can answer the other rangers turn up looking a little beaten.

"He's saving us from those fearcats," Mack explains as we stand there.

Tyzonn seems to freeze as he remembers something. I glance at the others before moving forwards and touching him on the shoulder. I watch as he grabs his bracelet.

"Tyzonn are you all right?" I ask him and when he doesn't answer straight away.

"What's up with him?" I hear Will ask from behind me.

"Ty?" I ask him and he finally flinches out of the trance he was in. "That's okay you don't have to talk about it. Just know where here for you. That's what friends on this planet are for."

He finally turns to me and I can see a hint of pain in his eyes as he speaks. "Thanks. You are my friends. But now I must go. The fearcats are still out there."

"We'll go with you," Ronny suggests stepping to his other side. "Right guys."

We all make noises of agreement. We would love to help him out.

"No," Tyzonn says firmly. "No. You would be in danger."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I say under my breath.

"I must defeat them alone," Tyzonn informs us and moves to leave.

I grab his arm and hold him back. "No we can help you. We help people too."

Everyone else nods there head trying to get Tyzonn to understand the way we work as a team.

"Look find that jewel," Tyzonn orders us. "That's what they're looking for. They want to use the power to release there army from a prison mirror. Find that jewel. Keep it safe."

I nod and he runs off this time without me stopping him. But something tells me that the fearcats are not the only reason he will not work with us.

"I'm getting the feeling there's something he's not telling us," Will says with his arms crossed and looking a little suspicious.

"Maybe so but he's right," Rose says from his side. "We need to find that jewel before the fearcats get there claws on it."

"All right split up," I tell my team. "We'll cover more ground that way. But stay in constant communication and keep your tracker locators on at all times."

"This is just like a scary movie," Dax says getting excited. "Where the group splits up and they usually get picked off one by one."

We glare at him and run off.

I go through the forest and begin to feel like someone is watching me. Maybe I am being paranoid but I am a ninja. I use my magic to test for any jewel signatures.

I pull out my tracker as well for extra scanning abilities.

"GUYS THERE HERE!" Ronny says over the trackers.

I check where the signal is coming from and then I ninja streak there. I see the fearcats holding her.

"HEY!" I yell and run over and kick the one holding her.

He drops her and then turns to fight me. I raise a powerful shield as he sends a blast.

"WOW THIS ONES POWERFUL!" One of the fearcats says. "SHE CAN RELEASE OUR ARMY!"

"I DONT THINK SO PAL!" I yell but from behind me something crashes into me and I go flying backwards and hit the side of a tree.

"Excellent," I hear one of them say as I feel myself get really dizzy. "We'll take them both."

*Kick into overdrive*

I wake up to my head healing. I gasp as I feel my wrists being tied around a post. I see Ronny tied to the one next to me.

"Why is it I cannot go on one ranger journey without a someone trying to kidnap me or kill me for my power?" I say jokingly. "Really is that too much to ask?"

He takes my tracker and then snatches Ronny's. "With the power of this device, We'll free our brethren from there two dimensional cells."

"You wont get away with this," Ronny says to them as I begin to concentrate on the ropes tying my wrists to the post. "We have friends in high places."

"Once our army is free," One of them says. "Your friends will be insignificant."

He laughs as he places a mirror on a rock. I can sense the prison inside and the powerful army we cannot let escape. The other monster takes both of our trackers and points them at the mirror.

"Lets see," he says and he turns both of our trackers so they send a blast of energy at the monster. "BE FREE MY FRIENDS! HELP US CONQUER!"

I turn when I hear a noise. Tyzonn and the other rangers come running onto the scene.

"Not on my watch!" Tyzonn says to the fearcats.

The fearcats blast them and I watch as Tyzonn avoids the blast and comes forward. I begin trying to burn through the ropes tying my hands. I need to get free to destroy that mirror.

I notice Tyzonn had pulled out his staff.

"We must protect the mirror!" Mig says. "ATTACK!"

Our friends morph. I finally manage to break the ropes and move forwards to help Tyzonn.

"ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!" I yell and my armor appears.

I pull out my sword and run forwards to fight. Tyzonn gets kicked down to one knee so I run forwards and kick Mig back. I then help Tyzonn to his feet and then we flip over the monsters weapon and kick Mig in the chest.

Mig blasts me so I raise a shield and it hits him in the chest. He growls and manages to kick me in the back making me groan in pain.

"They're coming out!" I see Tyzonn looking at the mirror so I run with him to try and stop these goons getting out.

"Hey not so fast!" Mig says from behind us.

He grabs Tyzonn and flips him. I glare and turn to protect Tyzonn. I strike Mig but he grabs my sword and points it down. He then kicks me three times in the ribs and I know the pain is becoming too much. Im too exhausted to keep this up.

A third fearcat comes out of the mirror making me gasp.

"Free at last!" It calls out. "Its about time!"

He blasts all of us and it goes straight through my shield. I am forced to drop out of my ancient mystic mode.

Tyzonn gets to his feet and help me to my own. I gasp from the pain.

"You okay?" He asks seeing I am no longer in armor.

"Drained but Ill be okay," I tell him. "But the others need our help."

He nods and we start to make our way towards the others.

"Going somewhere?" Mig asks and he attacks us both again.

He flips Tyzonn over and knocks me backwards. I turn and kick him but he grabs my leg and elbows it. I cry out feeling my leg begin to swell.

Tyzonn jumps into the air and kick the fearcat. I watch as mine and Ronny's tracker. I try to move but my leg is badly hurting.

"TYZONN!" Ronny and I yell. "GET OUR TRACKERS!"

Tyzonn does so.

"RONNY! COURTNEY!" He yells and throws us our trackers.

Ronny and I nod at each other.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" We yell and morph.

Ronny breaks her ropes and we move over to the mirror.

"Oh no!" Ronny says. "Get back in there!"

"Ronny," I say. "Hold the mirror up but away from your body. Im gonna use my fire magic to blast it!"

She nods and does as I say. I pull out my mystic morpher. Mig tries to stop us but Tyzonn steps in his way.

Ronny raises the mirror and I point my wand at it. A heavy blast of flames hits it. But the force is sending me backwards.

"I CANT HOLD IT!" I yell.

I look up as Tyzonn jumps over my head and sends a blast of Mercury at the mirror. Ronny releases the mirror and it fell to the ground cracked. I feel myself stumble.

"YES!" Ronny says as Tyzonn lands besides us. Tyzonn then looks around and we all stare at the three fearcats.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Cheetah says.

"They destroyed our army!" Mig says.

Mack pulls out the defender vest.

"Believe this!" He says before firing at the three fearcats.

It hits one and it falls to the ground.

"I'll use the last of my power to destroy them!" Cheetah says before growing. "LONG LIVE THE FEARCATS!"

The others call for there zords but Tyzonn and I stay on the ground. Then we begin to fight the two remaining fearcats. I call for the sonic streaker to help the others and it combines with the megazord.

But as I turn back around the yellow fearcat sends a blast of flames that hit me square in the head. I go flying backwards and hit my head hard.

My world goes dark.

Kick into overdrive*

Tyzonn's POV:

Its been a week since Courtney took a bad hit and collapsed. She still hasn't woken up we are all worried. I cannot wait to tell her how I've joined the team.

"RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Mr. Hartford's voice says and we all worry as we go racing down.

We see Courtney awake. We all go running over and she turns to us with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Courtney your okay!" We all say. "We were so worried!"

She continues to look confused as she looks around at all of us.

"I'm sorry who's Courtney?" She says and we all turn and look at each other. "And who are all of you?"

This isn't good.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

CLIFFHANGER! Okay so the next two chapters will be originals. Please review and I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 14: Courtney Who? Part 1

Chapter 14: Courtney Who? part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoy.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

"Who are you people?" I ask looking around me at the unfamiliar settings. "What is this place?"

The silver eyed blonde hair man turns to the others. "Whats wrong with her?"

The young man with brown hair turns to an older two men near a bunch of weird computers.

"Maybe we should call one of her dads," He suggests.

"I want to know who you people are!" I demand getting to my feet but I catch my foot on something and I begin to fall.

One of the guys moves to catch me but I raise my hands to stop him and I gasp as a red and orange barrier appears in front of me. Then it grows and hits the three people closest to me.

"Oh my god!" I say placing my hands on my head as I watch them hit the ground. "How did I do that? I'm so sorry!"

I see a lift open and without even glancing at the person coming out of it I race into it. I press one of the buttons and squeeze on tight to the bar as it takes me up.

When I get out I see I am in some kind of mansion. I find the door and run out. I cannot see anything for miles though.

"Courtney!" The silver eyed man says as he comes running after me. "You need to calm down! You've lost your memory but were friends."

I grip my head as it feels like somethings trying to come back to me. I groan and the man steps forward.

"I don't even know your name," I point out as I glance around. "I don't know where I am or who I am! How am I supposed to calm down?"

He steps forward and I take one back.

 _ **"Young one!"**_ A voice says to me. **_"Are you okay?"_**

I look around but I cannot see the source. "Who said that?"

the man looks at me confused.

"No one spoke Courtney," he tells me but then he turns around. "Oh thats why."

I glance at what he is and I gasp when I see a snow leopard coming towards me. It doesn't look like its gonna attack and for some reason I feel I'll be more safer with him then anyone else.

I walk towards him. "Why do I feel a connection with an animal?"

The snow leopard comes closer. **_"Courtney do you not remember me?"_**

I am shocked to realize that the voice is coming from my head. But it doesn't bother me as much as it should do.

"I can hear him," I say as I lean down in front of him. "In my head. How can I hear him?"

"Courtney?" A voice says and I turn to see a man with cropped black hair stood there. "Its Dad T."

I look from him to the silver eyed man besides me. "I'm sorry I don't know you."

He looks a little upset at first before he comes towards me and holds a photograph out. He hands it to me.

It is a picture of me and him. I am smiling and he has an arm around my shoulders. I am clearly happy. I hope this means that I can trust him.

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you or this picture," I say glancing at him guiltily.

He smiles and says gently. "Its okay. We'll go and see some other family members. See if it jogs your memory."

I nod but I am really worried.

*Kick into overdrive*

I follow the man who told me to call him Tommy for now as to not confuse myself. I appreciate it. We head back into the mansion and I see all the people from before and a few more people who I still don't recognize.

"Courtney why don't you sit down," Tommy says and I nod befoe sitting. "We'll go round and introduce ourselves and who we are to you. I'll start.. I'm Tommy Oliver. I adopted you when you were a baby."

I nod and then a woman with ginger hair and wearing some strange clothes gets to her feet.

"My name is Udonna Courtney," she says to me. "I am your biological mother. For reasons I cannot give right now I had to make the hardest decision of my life and give you up."

I nod as I see the resemblance.

The man next to her gets to his feet next.

"I'm Leanbow I'm your biological father," he tells me.

The boy who gets up next to him looks a little older than me. "I'm Bowen I'm your brother."

The next boy who gets to his feet has a green shirt on and is wearing glasses. "I'm Cam. We've been friends for a few years since you lived in the same town as me Blue bay harbor."

A man in white stands up next. "I'm Tori. I'm your friend from when you lived in blue bay as well."

"I'm Kira," a young girl with blonde hair says. "I was also your friend from high school."

"I'm Tyzonn," the silver eyed man says as he glances at the others from earlier. "This is Mr. Hartford, his son Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny and Rose. You've been staying here and so have we."

I nod and then give them all an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry I don't recognize any of you."

They nod and all be understanding.

"SIR!" The butler from earlier says. "There is a problem in the yard!"

The others all get to there feet. Mack turns to his dad.

"Keep Courtney inside," He says and then turns to his friends. "Lets go guys!"

"We'll come with you," Tommy says and Leanbow and the others. "Strength in numbers."

Mack nods and they all run outside. I turn to Mr. Hartford.

"What's happening?" I ask him.

"Nothing for you to worry about Courtney," he says.

But then there is a huge noise like a bomb going off. I run off to find the source ignoring Mr. Hartford's yells for me to stop.

I go outside and gasp. There is some freaky looking monsters. Some are pale and and look like they are made of Ice. The others are boiling hot and look like there made of Fire.

Two of them run at me.

"COURTNEY RUN!" Cam yells and I do as he says but the further I get the more I want to turn around and help.

So I do. I turn and somehow I manage to throw a fireball at the monsters. The ones that were made of Ice disintegrate. I gasp but then turn as some more Ice ones send a blast of Ice at me.

I do what I did last time and hold my hands up praying that this works.

That red and orange barrier appears again and reflects the blasts. There is a roar and I turn to see the Snow leopard sending a sonic roar out at some of the red monsters that are trying to sneak up on me.

"Okay I don't know how you did that but that was cool!" I say loving this snow leopard more and more by the minute.

But then I hear a scream.

I turn and go running to see Mack, Tyzonn, Dax, Will, Ronny and Rose all being restrained by those monsters. The others are on the ground and are fighting to get up.

"Tell your witch that if she wants to save her team she is to come to the quarry by sundown!" The Ice leader says. "If not we will destroy the other rangers."

I gasp as they disappear with Tyzonn and the others.

I go running over to the others. "Where did they go?"

They all look a little guilty.

"They took them because of what they are," Tommy says to me.

"What do you mean what they are?" I ask a little confused. "What are they?"

"They're power rangers," Tommy clarifies. "And your the only one who can save them. Because you're also a power ranger."

I just stare at them.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Okay part one done. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15: Courtney who? Chapter 2

Chapter 15: Courtney who? Part 2.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so some people recommended I bring back two other members who were only mentioned once in Courtney's life.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

I sit there and stare at the people in front of me.

"I'm a what now?" I ask in shock.

Leanbow and Tommy share a look before Tommy steps forward.

"You are a power ranger, the white ranger," he says but I turn around and walk away. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?" I repeat in shock. "Not only have six people who I am told are friends of mine have gone missing but now you're telling me I am the only one who can save them. ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Leanbow sighs. "Athena!"

Something seems to him me when he says that. I hold my head as a flash of pain hits. Then I see flashing images. They're not very clear but I can see some sort of ranger. Orange, red, a horse, a dragon. me laughing, a shield.

"Courtney," Cam says as he places a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I need to get out of here."

I move towards the door but the others step in front of it.

"Courtney you are vulnerable right now," Tori says. "You cannot go anywhere on your own."

I shake my head. "I don't even know you people. You're telling me I'm the savior of all these people and I have all these weird powers... I think your nuts and I am out of here. I beg you to try not and stop me.. I cannot control these freakish powers of mine and I don't want to see anyone hurt."

I then head for the door and run out. I cannot see anything for miles.

"God I want to get out of here," I yell and then I feel this weird sensation.

I am surrounded by orange and red flames and when they disappear I am in completely different surroundings. I see some sort of center.

"Hayley's cyberspace?" I say in question before deciding I have nothing to loose.

*Kick into overdrive*

I head inside to see a bunch of computers. I feel a sense of familiarity.

"Well if it isn't my niece," a voice says and I turn to see two men about Tommy's age walking towards me. "Do I not get a hug?"

"I'm sorry but I don't recognize you," I say to him rubbing my aching head. "I'm having some memory problems."

His eyes widen. "Does your dad know you're here."

I shake my head.

"I don't even know how I got here," I say but then a red haired woman comes out.

"I'm Hayley," she says clearly having heard the conversation. "Come with me. I know one of your dads and I can help."

But before I can decline I hear the news on the TV.

 ** _"BREAKING NEWS: Weird creatures have gone and captures six civillians. One of them is our own DR. Oliver. A message was left."_**

I see an Ice monster on the screen and he growls. **_"I WANT THE WHITE RANGER! IF SHE DOES NOT COME THEN ALL 13 OF HER FRIENDS WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! STARTING WITH HER FAMILY! COME TO THE MUSEUM IN LOS ANGELES NOW! YOU HAVE THREE HOURS!"_**

My eyes widen as I know who they are after. They are after me. If I don't come they're going to kill all the people who were trying to help me.

I make a move to head outside.

"Courtney," the man from before says stopping me. "You have no memories how do you expect to fight?"

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him. "They're going to kill them."

He sighs. "Then I'm coming with you. I may not be a power ranger anymore but I can help you get them out. But let me make a call first."

I nod and wait as he makes a phone call.

"Okay," he smiles. "Someone else will be joining us. His names Zack. My name is Jason by the way."

I nod.

"Now if only I could figure out how to get back to Los Angeles," I say sighing.

But before I can do anything a portal appears and a young woman with blonde hair comes out. "Though you might need a lift. I'm Claire your mum contacted me to find you."

I nod she then motions for me to head through the portal and when I look reluctant Jason takes my hand and pulls me towards it.

"COURTNEY WAIT!" A voice yells and I turn to see Hayley. "Take these!"

She passes me a box.

"What's in it?" I ask.

" Morphers," she explains and I raise an eyebrow. "Everyone that had been captured was a ranger. Maybe you can use your magic to charge them again. Just be careful and the rangers will know which one is there's."

I nod and smile at her before, Claire, Jason and I head through the portal. I hope I know what I am doing. I also wonder what Hayley meant by magic.

*Kick into overdrive*

We arrive back at Los Angeles and Claire looks towards me.

"I traced the magical signature of your parents to this area," she tells me. "We just need to look around. We'll stay together."

I nod but then another man approached. "How you could forget your uncle Zack I don't know?"

I glance at Jason and he rolls his eyes.

"Zack Taylor," he says to me. "One of Tommy's other best friend and you have called him your uncle Zack since you were able to talk."

I nod. "Sorry Zack."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Don't worry. Now how do we find the others."

Claire motions for us to follow her and we do. She leads us to a quarry where the others are all tied to posts.

"Is quarries a regular place for monsters?" I ask glancing back at the others.

"Yep!" All three of my companions say.

I nod. "Were going to have to sneak around the back and-"

"Well, well, well," a voice says and we all turn to see that a red monster is behind us. "So even when she has no memories she comes to save her team, family and friends."

The others all fall into fighting stances. I sigh as I wonder what I am to do now.

"If you want your friends to live you will all stand down and come with us," he growls and we all lower our guard.

"Chain them!" The ice monster we saw on TV says as he appears at the red monsters side.

We are all restrained and before I know it we are not far from the others. When my apparent friends and family see us they begin calling out.

"COURTNEY!" Mack and the other team members say.

"COURTNEY! CLAIRE!" My brother and parents yell.

"COURTNEY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Cam, Kira and Tori yell.

"COURTNEY! JASE! ZACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tommy yells.

Before I know it we are being forced next to the others.

"Let us go!" I tell the monsters.

One steps forward and smashes my head into the post I was being tied to.

Then more flashes come. My name, my family, my friends, all the time I've been a ranger, Azantyz, brightstar, Fireheart.

I gasp as I feel like I've just woken up from a long dream. I look around but no one seems to have noticed.

Moltor and Flurious are arguing about who gets to destroy us. I glance around at the ropes tightly binding my wrists together. I then slowly begin to burn through them.

I wince a little at the slight burn to my wrists but it works.

I jump into the air and yell. "It's time to end this!"

Everyone gasps as I land on my feet in my armour.

"WHAT!" Moltor and Flurious both say.

"Playtimes over!" I growl before sending a spell to release everyone. "Uncle Jase and Zack take cover. The rest of you I've got a present for you!"

I then throw them all there Morphers and as a sorceress cast a spell to revive them again.

"READY?!" I ask glancing at everyone.

"READY!" They agree.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!'

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

As we finish morphing we begin to do roll calls.

"PTERA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"KITSUNE WARRIOR!"

"WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!"

"WOLF WARRIOR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"SAMURAI POWER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! WHITE RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! RED RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLACK RANGER!'

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLUE RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! YELLOW RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! PINK RANGER!"

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! MERCURY RANGER!"

Moltor and Flurious look a little scared now. I can tell they didn't think I'd get my memory back.

"That's right!" I say glaring at them. "I'm back and better then ever!"

"CHILLERS!" "LIZARDS!" Moltor and Flurious say simultaneously.

The foot soldiers appear and all of them begin to run at us. Without speaking us fourteen rangers begin to run at them.

 _ **(NO ONE'S POV)**_

Mack and Bowen run at some chillers. Mack uses his drive defender and Bowen his Kitsune sword. They begin to cut through them. The chillers are strong but the two are stronger. As Bowen kicks one away he turns to see some cornering Mack.

"KITSUNE SPEAR!" He says and wraps them all in a flame rope.

Then he tightens it until they explode.

"Now that's hot!" Mack says as he comes to Bowen's side. "Nice spear!"

Bowen laughs before they continue to fight.

Will and Tommy are also fighting some chillers. Will pulls out his drive hammer and begins to hammer them left and right. Tommy pulls out his brachio staff.

"BRACHIO STAFF ENERGY ORB!" He yells sending an orb at them and they all cry out as they go flying into the air.

"DRIVE DEFENDER!" Will says before striking the rest of them.

"Well done," Tommy says patting Will on the shoulder.

Will nods. "Thanks you too."

Cam and Dax are taking on some lava Lizards. Cam has gone straight into super samurai mode.

"Come on show me what you got!" Dax says as he uses his drive fortex.

"Samurai sabre!" Cam yells. "Lets cut these guys down to size."

Together they begin to decimate the Lava Lizards. Dax uses his drive fortex and blasts them towards Cam who then strikes through them with his sabre.

"I set em up," Dax says.

"And I knock em down," Cam agrees as he puts away his sabre.

Ronny is using her drive claw to smash the lava lizards. She hits, kicks and punches them at the same time.

Kira does her Ptera scream and manages to knock them on there butts where she uses her Ptera grips to get rid of them.

"That was great!" Ronny says clapping.

"We were both great!" Kira agrees.

Rose an Tori work together well. Tori uses her water and rose her guyzer to cool off the lava lizards. Then Tori jumps off of Rose's shoulder and strikes them with her ninja sword in gold mode.

Rose then comes running into view and strikes them with her drive defender. With a combination of back and front flips with sword strikes they finally manage to destroy them.

"WAY TO GO!" They both say at the same time high fiving.

Not too far away Tyzonn and Leanbow are facing Flurious. Leanbow uses his flames to send the chilled monster to his feet. Then Tyzonn uses his drive defender and sends him backwards.

"Maybe that'll teach you to go after Courtney!" Tyzonn says.

"Know this!" Leanbow agrees. "She is the most protected person on this planet!"

Flurious growls before disappearing.

Udonna sends a flurry of snow at Moltor who has to dodge out of the way.

"FLAME BLAST!"

"ICE BLAST!"

Courtney and Udonna both blast Moltor. Then they turn to fight the lava lizards who were trying to sneak up on them. Mother and daughter use both magic and battle techniques to defeat them.

"Its over Moltor!" Courtney informs one of her enemies.

"Your brother has fled!" Udonna agrees as everyone gathers around the two. "NOW! I suggest you leave and think twice before you come after my daughter again!"

Moltor quickly disappears.

"POWER DOWN!" Everyone says and Courtney turns to everyone.

"That was one epic team up!" She says as her two uncles return.

*Kick into overdrive*

Courtney's POV:

After taking a long hot shower I head downstairs where everyone who was there today is sitting.

Mum walks up to me. "How are you doing?"

I smile.

"Great thanks," I smile at her before turning to everyone. "I just wanted to thank all of you. You were there for me when I needed you the most today."

I smile as everyone gets to there feet and one by one we hug.

"You would have done the same thing," Dad T says.

"Yeah in a heartbeat!" I agree before crossing my arms. "But Tyzonn I do have one question for you. When did you become a power ranger?"

My current team laughs. "We got a lot to tell you about."

I shrug and join in with the laughing.

*Kick into overdrive*

Chelbell2016:

Please review.


End file.
